Connected
by AmeliaSvedka
Summary: Dylan returns to Beverly Hills leaving Kelly on edge as she tries to get on with her life and current boyfriend Matt. Based on the show's seasons 9 and 10 but in a different time-frame. Gang are only 22 years old. Based on the original show and my story The Santa Ana Winds.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning!" Gina greeted from the kitchen counter.

"Gina, what are you doing?" Dylan mumbled, scratching his messy bed hair. Wondering if taking her home last night was a mistake since she's still here.

"thought I'd make breakfast." Gina beamed up at him, leaning for a kiss.

"Gina..." Dylan sighed, crinkling his forehead, "That's very sweet but-"

"-But what?" She cut him off, her voice was stern as she folded her arms, slightly irritated

"I kinda like to keep things... casual." Dylan said, wary of Gina's glare.

"Right." Gina shook her head nervously, "Casual..."

"Don't take it personally..." He tried to comfort her, stroking her arms. "I just can't offer more right now."

"Because of Kelly..."

"What?" Dylan stepped back from her. He had been hoping to avoid this subject.

"David told me all about your history. How you guys once thought you were soulmates... You thought you'd come back for her but then found out she's with Matt."

"No, Gina it's not like that."

"Lie to me all you want." She scoffed, "But you can't lie to yourself... I can see it in your eyes. You flinch every time someone brings up her name. Just admit that's why you came back."

"Gina... I don't wanna talk about that. Can we just eat the delicious breakfast you made?" Dylan slumped himself at the table.

Gina knew all too well that he was changing the subject, but she did not have the strength walk away. She felt so drawn to him, his gorgeous James Dean good looks, that half smirk, and boy did he know how to make love. Sure she knew after sleeping with him she might be a little too attached, and maybe all she could get was some friends with benefits type of situation out of him, at least it was somethng. She had someone. Maybe it wasn't love but for a night, it sure felt like it.

* * *

"Steve." Matt pleaded at the peach pit, "You gotta tell me who this Dylan guy is... and why Kelly's gotten so high strung around him. Did you see the way you stares her up and down? I don't like it!"

"Matt, please. I'm not the guy to talk to about this. I really don't wanna get involved." Steve rubbed his forehead anxiously.

"But you've known him all your life... what happened between them?"

"I... I think you should just talk to Kelly." Steve tried not to break a sweat.

"She changes the subject every time." Steve headed behind the counter and Matt followed him, "Come on, Sanders!"

"Ugh..." Steve groaned, "Look, Dylan, Kelly and I, we're all just best friends. Dylan and Kelly dated senior year of high school and that's it."

"That's it? You're telling me Kelly's gone all awkward because of a boyfriend she had when she was 18?!" Matt rolled his eyes

Steve sighed again, looking into Matt's eyes, torn between his loyalties to Kelly and the fear instilled in Matt.

"Steve..." Matt pleaded again.

"Alright..." Steve shrugged, "They... they once thought they were soulmates."

"Before Brandon?" Matt asked

"Before Brandon... After Brandon... **_During_** Brandon."

Matt slowly slipped back down onto a stool. Steve took that as a chance to exit. Matt dwelled on those last words. If this thing that Dylan and Kelly shared once upon a time was strong enough to destroy the relationship she had with Brandon, a man she was about to marry, then... then Matt knew he had to keep a close eye on this Dylan McKay.

* * *

"Hey!" Kelly greeted Matt as he arrived at her beach apartment, but was met with no reply. Matt slumped himself on the couch

"Bad day at the office?" Kelly asked, joining him on the sofa.

"Bad day at life..." Matt fumbled with his shirt buttons.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, concerned

"Are you?" He asked

"Yeah... why?" Kelly chuckled

"Must be hard for you... with Dylan back."

"I told you, he's just an old friend." Kelly said, trying to sound firm.

"Kelly..." Matt sighed, "I talked to Steve... he was more than that."

"Oh?" Kelly's voice was shaky. She actually couldn't think of what to say next. Why did she feel guilty? She doesn't need to get into her past with a guy she's only been seeing a couple of months. Dylan's an ex boyfriend, an old friend, that's it. Why should she feel guilty just because she didn't divulge that information yet.

* * *

Kelly lied in bed that night. Luckily for her, Matt was rather understanding. She turned to face Matt who was fast asleep behind her.

 _Kelly, it's okay... It's okay to admit that he was once a big part of your life, I'm not gonna hold it against you... I just wanted to know that's all._

Kelly replayed Matt's words. He was so sweet. So there you go, she thought. I'm a little on edge because I was surprised to see Dylan after 2 years. So why am I feeling guilty? I have nothing to hide.

Kelly then got up. And headed over to the porch, overlooking the beach. It was that time of year again. And she knew. She knew why everything seemed so crazy. Those hot winds were blowing. For the last two years, whenever the Santa Ana winds blew, she'd remember Dylan. That was the only time she ever allowed herself to think of him. But now, now that he's here... it's going to be difficult.

I need to focus on the life I've created. I'm 22 years old. I'm a grown ass woman now. She told herself. Things have changed. I've changed. I won't let Dylan interfere with my life now.

Just as she watched the winds stroke the waves of the sea. Her mind wandered to Dylan's return.

* * *

 _Happy Thanksgiving, Kel._

 _You don't look happy to see me._

 _I'm still waiting on my hug._

* * *

Kelly rubbed her eyes, and sat on the rocking chair outside. However her mind still wandered to the last time they saw each other.

* * *

 _"Dylan, what are you doing back?" She walked right up to him at the Peach Pit After dark._

 _"This is my home, Kel." He sighed_

 _"You said you'd never come back." She said firmly_

 _"Well, you said you'd never cut bangs again..." He flicked a strand of her long blonde hair, "Although they are growing out a bit."_

 _"The last time I saw you, we weren't exactly on good terms, why are you back here acting like everything is just fine." Kelly said impatiently_

 _"Well..." Dylan shrugged, "A lot's happened the last 2 years... I'm not a kid anymore. I wanted to make things right."_

 _"What do you mean?" Kelly asked, but Dylan just quietly took a sip of his beer. "Dylan!" She urged_

 _"Let's take a walk, Kel." He said softly, in that low, raspy tone of his. Shivers sped down her spine, it's been a long time since she heard him call her, Kel._

 _"Dylan." She let out a breathy sigh. "Things are very different for me now. I can't just drop everything now that you've returned. This isn't like with Brandon."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan cocked one eyebrow._

 _"You know exactly what it means." She spoke firmly. "The sneaking around, the proclamations of love and around the world trips... I'm with Matt. I'm an adult now. This is a serious relationship. Please don't come here if you're just trying to turn my world upside down."_

 _"Upside down, huh?" Dylan smirked, "Glad to know I still have that kind of affect on you." He winked, pulled her by the hand and led her outside._

* * *

 _Dylan and Kelly strolled down the beach._

 _"Why did you bring me here?" She asked_

 _"Sentiment." He joked_

 _"Dylan..." She warned, "You wanna talk about how we left things?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Where you've been the last two years?"_

" _Nope." He shook his head_

 _"Then what? Why are you back?" Kelly urged_

 _"Kelly..." Dylan stopped and turned to face her. "You know exactly why I'm here. You said yourself you're an adult now... and so am I. I don't want to repeat my stupid mistakes. I know my behaviour is what made me lose you last time. I've had 2 years to get it together. I know what I need to do now. I need to be home. I need to be here. I need to know where we stand..." Dylan gazed into her eyes_

 _"What?" Kelly stepped away from him, "Dylan..." She shook her head, "that's just what I was worried about. Dylan... I'm glad you've grown up and you want to live your life differently, I really am. But what I said earlier, that's where you stand. This isn't like with Brandon. I'm sorry, but a lot has changed since you left. Matt is one of those things. I've moved on. I'm serious. I'm happy."_

 _"I get it." Dylan rolled his eyes, "You care about Matt a lot. This isn't some childish thing."_

 _"Why are you acting like you're not taking this seriosuly."_

 _"Because, Kel." He whispered, moving closer to her. "Brandon, Brenda, John Sears, Collin... It doesn't matter who you're with, or how much you think you love them. It's us. Dylan and Kelly. No one stands a chance against our connection... And it's only a matter of time till Matt finds that out and you'll be with me."_

 _"Dylan!" She pulled away. "If you came back for me then you made a mistake. I told you. This is different. We had our chance, we blew it. I'm with someone else now!"_

 _"There's always someone else, that's the point." He pulled her close again, but she pulled out from his grasp_

 _"I told you." She said firmly. "This is it. There is no us anymore. This isn't like the old days. We're done. There's no going back... I mean it this time." Kelly stormed off._

 _Dylan watched her walk off. Slightly worried. That's weird, he thought. Yeah sure she always made the big speech whenever he returned back into her life, but her voice used to be shaky, panicky, sometimes she'd even lose her temper when he returned... that's how he always knew his presence affected her, in a good way. But her voice was different now. Her voice was firm. She was certain they were over. Has she really moved on? He never could, so how could she? Did he return home too late?_

* * *

Kelly forced herself out of her flashbacks and went to bed.

I told him. She thought, I said what I needed to say. I just need to be strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Just to let you guys know, in my version Dylan never sells that epic house of his or that gorgeous car! AND Donna and Kelly never cut their hair! :DDD**

* * *

"David.." Dylan approached, pacing around David's apartment. "She's always there. When I go to sleep, when I wake up..."

"Come on, man." David sighed, "She can't possibly do this over a one night stand..."

"I know, right?" Dylan scratched his head, "The last thing I need is another girl to get too invested, and then blame me for leading her on..."

"Dylan, you know better than anyone else that not many girls can shake it off after sleeping with a guy."

"Valerie could." Dylan shrugged, before sitting beside David on the couch.

"Valerie was too busy focused on Brandon to invest in you." David chuckled

"What am I gonna do, man?" Dylan brushed his flock of seagulls hair cut off of his forehead.

"What made you take her home in the first place?" David turned to face him, "You were completely ignoring her advances the first two days..."

* * *

Flashback -Peach Pit After Dark

"You look like you could buy me a drink." Gina teased, joining Dylan at the bar

"Gina, right?" He asked, and she nodded, "Look you're an attractive girl and everything, but you don't want a drink with me... believe me."

"Oh, I've heard all about your reputation since you showed up... I can handle it." Gina grinned

"I'm... sure you could. But girls like you, shouldn't get mixed up with the likes of me." Dylan shook his head, chugged his drink and headed over towards Kelly, who was sat with Matt. Dylan was about to approach them when he overheard his name come up in their conversation.

"So... this Dylan guy... You've been acting a little weird since he showed up." Matt sighed

"I know, I'm sorry. He just left us all here without a word... something he did a lot just... not for this long. I was taken by surprise." Kelly rubbed Matt's shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"It's just... Well, the way he was around you... seemed like a little more than an old friend."

"Well, he may have some boundary issues." Kelly chuckled, "But that's not my problem... because I am with the kind of man I always wanted." She leaned over and kissed him. Dylan decided to turn away and head back to the bar.

"You still want that drink?" Dylan asked once he caught up with Gina.

"What changed your mind?" Gina asked

"Timing." Dylan assured.

* * *

"Well..." David sighed, "Looks like you got your work cut out for ya."

"Guess I could just be... really blunt." Dylan suggested

"Yeah, just tell her."

"Everything?" Dylan asked

"What is everything, Dylan?" David asked

"Never mind... I'll tell her the highlights, enough to get her to back off." Dylan nodded

"Oh of course... what you always do." David rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning." Gina walked into Now Wear This.

"Gina, this is the third time you're late." Donna warned,

"I know, I'm sorry..." Gina groaned

"Now, I gave you this job because we're family, but you gotta treat this like an actually job. This store is my passion, I need you to respect it."

"I know, I know. But I have an excuse this time!" Gina replied, in a giddy demeanor. "You won't believe what happened to me this weekend."

"Gina, do I wanna know this?" Donna groaned

"I spent it with Dylan McKay!" Gina grinned, followed by Donna's jaw dropping.

"What?!"

"God, Donna, he is so dreamy! And I know everyone's advised against it and I'm probably getting way ahead of myself but oh... my... god!" Gina jumped up and down

"Gina..." Donna held her hand up, "I don't mean to rain on your parade but just be careful... Dylan hasn't really been the relationship type since..." Donna stopped herself when Kelly walked into the store.

"Hey!" Kelly greeted, followed by Donna and Gina reciprocating. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Gina sighed, Donna was silent, but that was interrupted by Gina's phone ringing. "Oh, I gotta take this." Gina winked at Donna before heading out of the store.

"Donna you look like you saw a ghost." Kelly chuckled, once Gina was gone.

"Kelly, there's something you should know." Donna let out a deep breath

"What?" Kelly asked

"Apparently something's going on with Gina and... Dylan." Donna bit her lip

"Oh." Kelly nodded slowly, "It's fine. Nothing to do with me."

"Yeah?" Donna asked

"Yeah... It's good actually. He's accepted that coming back for me isn't an option. He's moving on, he's... now aware that I meant what I said 2 years ago, there will never be a future for us again, so... yeah good." Kelly said hurriedly

"You sure?" Donna asked, "You're taking kinda fast..." Donna observed her

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. It's good -This is... good." Kelly nodded fiercely,

"You know, you never told me or anyone what happened two years ago..." Donna sighed

"I'm just gonna go say hi to Matt." Kelly proclaimed, ignoring Donna's comments and headed upstairs.

* * *

Kelly walked up the stairs and began to picture Dylan and Gina. Trying to shake it off, she brushed her fingers back through her hair. This is what she wanted... Dylan to finally be out of her life. But still, the idea of Dylan and Gina locked in a passionate embrace just rubbed her the wrong way. God knows she has managed to avoid thinking about the kind of sparks her and Dylan once shared, they could burn this entire Mall down. For some reason she just wasn't ready to imagine someone else now being on the receiving end instead of her.

"Hey honey." Kelly walked into Matt's office.

"Hey, babe." Matt whispered, placing his finger against his mouth as he was on a phone call. Kelly gestured for him to hurry up. "Alright, can I call you back?" Matt said on the line.

"Sorry." Kelly shook her head nervously

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked

"No. No!" Kelly walked over to him, "Nothing at all, actually. I just thought we could... take a little break, have some fun." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Kelly..." He chuckled, "I'd love to, but I have a ton of stuff to do... routine shit. But I promise as soon as I'm done, I'm all yours."

"Screw routine for a sec." She pleaded, "Come on, let's just do something fun, something spontaneous." She pulled at his tie.

"Kelly, what's going on with you today?" He chuckled

"Do you like it?" She smirked

"Yeah, I do, but sweetie I really gotta work."

"Even if I do this..." She hopped onto his desk, "Come, on!" She urged

"You're crazy." He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her. She embraced the kiss, clutching onto him, until he pulled away, "But can we do this at home?"

Kelly let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

"I really gotta finish this you know." Matt said apologetically

"I understand." Kelly nodded

"But hey, you gave me something to look forward to when I get home." He smiled

"Yeah..." Kelly smiled back and headed out.

 _Home, work, day in, day out.. Routine._ She thought, and rolled her eyes. What was her problem anyway. She's in a loving relationship with a man that is beyond perfect. Checks off every box on the list, good looking, smart, sweet, thoughtful, kind, caring, considerate, reliable, dependable, stable. What's missing? So what if her wild side could only be set free by Dylan. So what if she may never have that kind of passion again,. Most couples she knew didn't have that kind of passion. And she knew all too well the reasons why she left that passion, because it came with a lot of side effects. BAD, painful side effects.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Kelly asked as Matt got up.

"I'm sorry babe, but I gotta send this document before nine. The place won't be open tomorrow." Matt kissed her forehead and took off.

Kelly slouched in her seat, waiting for Donna to be done talking to Noah and return to her. Just then she spotted Dylan and Gina by the bar. Gina looked like a love-sick puppy, gazing up at Dylan. _Don't her hands get tired from rubbing all over him._ Kelly scoffed to herself. _Seriously she's ALL over him._

Gina headed off to the bathroom, Dylan caught Kelly's stare, who immediately turned away from him as he began approaching her.

"Hi, Kel." He said, that same effortless charm in his voice.

"You two seem cozy." Kelly croaked, no expression over her face whatsoever.

"You and Matt seem serious." He replied

"Yes, we're very happy." She nodded

"Hmm." Dylan let out a breath, "Guess you got everything you wanted."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him

"Well, Matt seems like... everything I'm not." Dylan cleared his throat

"Well, you haven't changed... always finding sex to distract you from what's really going on." Kelly sneared

"Hey, it kills the pain." Dylan shrugged

"Among other things." Kelly scoffed

"Are you jealous, Kelly?" Dylan cocked an eyebrow, "You wanted nothing to do with my sex life... why have an opinion on it now?"

"I don't!" She snapped, "Share your bed with whoever you like."

"I will." Dylan said firmly, about to get up but then turned back to face her and leaned over to her. She could feel his breath on the side of her neck as he whispered in her ear, "I'll just pretend she's you."


	3. Chapter 3

Gina repeatedly knocked on the door until Dylan finally opened it.

"You removed the key from under the mat." She informed sternly.

"Yeah..." Dylan scratched his forehead, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Gina rushed passed him and made her way onto the couch.

"Let me guess, _Oh Gina, this is too much, I can only handle casual right now."_ She mocked a low tone, mimicking Dylan's voice.

"Something like that." Dylan mumbled

"Look, Dylan.. It's been a week. Somehow I find it rather hypocritical of you to take issue with me hanging around the house, unless I'm in your bed." Gina folded her arms.

"Gina..." He sighed, "I don't wanna hurt your feelings. But you gotta respect that I need some boundaries."

"Like what, Dylan?" She asked, fiercely.

"Like... You not being pushy for starters. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"You always have a lot on your mind." She scoffed

"Yeah, I do. And because of that, I need you to respect my privacy." He replied firmly.

"Dylan, I'm sleeping with you!" She shook her head, "That means your body made a commitment, whether you do or not. You can't treat me like some... some hooker!"

"I know..." Dylan breathed out. It may sound crazy, but pushing Gina completely out would only derail his efforts to not think about his mistakes, and a certain blonde. Gina was a good distraction... until she got angry. "I'm sorry." He eventually said, "I'm just not ready for _this."_

"But... you might be if you embraced change a little bit more." She suggested

"I've always been a loner... It's just the way it is." He groaned

"Look, I know you haven't had it easy, neither have I." She walked over to him, "And I get it. Maybe I have been coming on a little strong but it's just because I really like you... and I think I could help you, and we could be happier." She held his hand, "Don't shut me out."

"Gina, seriously... This is exactly the opposite of casual... the opposite of what I'm ready for." He pulled his hand away from hers.

"Dylan." She said firmly, "You know everything about me... I told you all about my life. Watching my perfect cousin Donna get everything that would take me years and years to only find out I could never accomplish. I've told you all about my losses, my pain, my greatest and darkest moments... and do you know what I know about you? Besides the stuff the everyone else already knows? Nothing."

"I'm a private person." Dylan shrugged

"The bottom line is... do you want me here or not." She warned and he knew, if she walked out, his only defense mechanism, his only distraction from his own losses, would be gone... and he'd be left with having to face the reality of the mess he left in Beverly Hills.

* * *

"I don't trust her... I mean, I get that she's your cousin and all, but come on! What is Dylan doing with her." Kelly paced around the store.

"Why do you care?" Donna asked, smugly

"I don't care." Kelly scoffed, "I'm just worried about him."

"Oh, of course." Donna replied, sarcastically

"Donna." Kelly eyed her suspiciously, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, Kel." Donna chuckled, "It's just, you never mentioned Dylan at all after his disappearance, and all you wanted was to live a life drama-free and Dylan-free. Well, he's leaving you alone, who cares who he's doing it with, unless..."

"Unless nothing!" Kelly hissed. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"You never want to talk about the past..." Donna observed her, "Seriously, what the hell happened between you two, and you won't even tell me."

"Donna, it's been two years, it's ancient history, why are you bringing that up again?" Kelly asked, hysterically.

"Look, when Dylan left, and you never spoke about it, I thought okay, fine, maybe this is what's best for both of you... and you seemed content so I never bothered you because hey, he was gone. And as the months and years went by I realised he wasn't coming back, so you could finally move on. But he's here now, Kelly. It's not history anymore... So whatever happened... maybe you could bury it before, but it seems to be coming up again and it's messing with your head. If you don't let it out, sooner or later..."

"Donna, that's enough." Kelly held her hand up firmly.

* * *

"Hey, David." Dylan greeted as David opened his front door to let him in, "Brought you some good ol' chinese before your radio show tonight."

"Thanks, come in." David replied, receiving the food, as Dylan helped himself to the couch. "You coming down to After Dark tonight?"

"Well, I do own it." Dylan smirked

"Steve's been doing all the work since you left." David replied snidely.

"I know... Got a lot to make up for." Dylan sighed, slouched on the sofa. "So, how's your sister?" Dylan asked, nonchalantly.

"Oh now you refer to Kelly as just _my sister?"_ David laughed

"Thought that was a smooth conversational transition." Dylan chuckled,

"She's good." David replied

"Good." Dylan nodded, as David observed him.

"Dylan." David warned, "I love ya and I missed you as much as the rest of the gang, but you're not gonna go down that road again, right? I mean, Matt's good for her and you're kinda dating Gina."

"Come on, David... Matt is just another fantasy for Kelly." Dylan groaned, "She's in love with the idea of a guy like that, she's not in love with _him."_

"Dylan." David said firmly

"David." Dylan mocked his tone

"Maybe a guy like that is good for Kelly, did you ever think of that?"

"It never worked out with Brandon, Matt'll be no different."

"He would if you stay out of it." David retorted

"I'm not in it, David, relax. Your sister made that clear."

"And you've actually accepted that this time?" David asked

"I have to... This prior claim I have over Kelly just bit me in the ass in the past. I can't treat her like something that belongs to me, as much as I believe it to still be true." He chuckled at that last comment, but then added, "I can't make those same mistakes again though... It cost me a lot."

"What exactly did cause you to leave?" David asked, curiously.

"You don't know?" Dylan asked, astonished

"Nobody does. Not even Donna." David shrugged

"Wait a minute... Kelly managed to keep all this from you guys for 2 years?"

"Keep what?" David leaned in.

* * *

"Hey, David." Donna hugged him as she entered After Dark, "Good luck, today."

"Thanks." David replied, "Donna, before you go." He whispered in her ear, "I know that Noah isn't too keen about us hanging out but, I really need to talk to you after the show."

"Is everything alright?" Donna asked

"Just hang around will ya?" He asked

"Sure... sure." Donna nodded, puzzled. "But what is it about? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine..." He leaned closer, "I spoke to Dylan... he told me everything."

"About Kelly?" Donna asked, intrigued

"Yeah."

"We know he still loves her, David." Donna sighed

"It's more than that. Just tell Kelly to stick around later alright?" David kissed Donna's cheek and headed into his booth, as Donna made her way back to Kelly. Gina who was lurking behind a pillar, eavesdropping, walked out a few seconds afterwards.

* * *

"Good evenin' ladies." Dylan approached Donna and Kelly

"Hey, Dylan." Donna smiled sweetly, noticing the tension between Dylan and Kelly. "I'll... give you two a moment." Donna coyly stood up and left.

"You're real good at keeping a secret." Dylan sat on the stool, Donna had previously occupied moments ago.

"What?" Kelly rolled her eyes

"David was clueless. Apparently even Donna, your best friend is out of the loop. What are you doing, Kelly?" Dylan observed her

"Dylan, drop it." Kelly sighed

"Kelly, how could you keep this from them? ...If I had known you handled it alone-" Dylan began but was interrupted by Kelly

"You would have what? Never left?" Kelly glared at him, "The best thing I ever did was put it all behind me... it lead me to Matt."

"Oh Geez, Kel." Dylan scoffed

"I made a vow that no one would ever get hurt by the two of us ever again, and I meant it." Kelly warned

"You''re hurting yourself anyway." Dylan corrected

"It's better this way."

"Kelly... believe it or not, I'm trying to be a friend right now."

"Oh, really? You still care about me, Dylan? Is that why you jumped into bed with Gina." Kelly scowled

"Hey!" Dylan glared, "I came back here to find the love of my life giving her heart away to someone else... I'll do whatever the hell I want." He got up and walked off

* * *

"David, I'm sorry but Kelly wants to leave." Donna popped her head into the booth. "Come by tomorrow."

"Donna! Wait!" David called out but she had already gone.

He slouched in his chair until the door opened again. Gina walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Tell me what you know." She said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gina, this is very private stuff." David warned

"Come on, David!" Gina cried, "You told me stuff before."

"That was stuff everyone knew. This is... personal."

"David... I really like this guy." Gina pleaded

"Gina... I wanna help you, I do." David sighed, "But Kelly's family, and her and Dylan have been through a lot, I don't wanna broadcast it."

"It's just me!" Gina replied, convincingly.

* * *

"Kel..." Donna began once Kelly and her had arrived home, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." Kelly replied, slouched on the couch, putting her feet up upon the coffee table.

"David spoke to Dylan..." Donna said quietly, "About what happened."

"So... you know?" Kelly asked nervously

"No. David wanted to talk to us about it after his gig." Donna sighed, but Kelly was silent. "Kelly, we're like sisters... I hate that you felt you couldn't confide in me."

"It's not like that, Donna... It was just... too painful." Kelly stared at the ground

"You know I'm always here for you, Kel." Donna assured,

"I know."

"Kelly..." Donna began, "You don't ever need to suffer in silence." She sat beside Kelly and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, and Kelly let out a long deep breath

"...You really wanna know?" Kelly asked

* * *

"Look, I only know what Dylan told me..." David sighed

"I just need to know what exactly happened between them." Gina said urgently, "I need to know what I'm up against."

"Well it all started the summer before senior year..." David began, "Dylan and I weren't really that close until he started dating Kelly."

"Yeah, yeah, the summer affair, he cheated on his high school girlfriend. I know all that." Gina groaned

"They really connected. To this day, Dylan's only ever connected with two people, his father and Kelly. So when his father died... he feared he could lose her too, ended up pushing her away a bit... Don't get me wrong Kelly was pretty insecure too. They both had issues, so their connection was pretty strong, and because of it, they fell HARD for each other."

"Too afraid to lose each other..." Gina repeated, slowly

"Kelly was always afraid of ending up like Jackie... Dylan was the first guy who really _knew_ her and accepted her, and she was afraid she'd lose him. All she saw growing up was men traipsing in and out of Jackie's life. And Dylan, he was in a rough spot, when his father died, his insecurities kept telling him it's only an amount of time before she burned him too. I guess he was afraid to go through that again. Losing the only person he ever connected with, his father, and now if it happened again, with Kelly... losing the only other person he ever connected with, he won't be able to take it."

"So he began pushing her away..." Gina asked curiously

"Sometimes he did, sometimes he held on too tight. Which drove Kelly into someone else's arms. Dylan was always looking over his shoulder for the next guy to take Kelly away from him. It also had something to do with Kelly embracing the college experience, while Dylan was struggling to find a path."

"But they found their way back?" Gina asked

"They always did. Then so much shit happened, he got conned, he and Kelly had a big falling out over it and he disappeared for three months."

"Where did he go?" Gina asked

"No idea... But Kelly was devastated..."

"And she fell into the arms of Brandon." Gina chuckled

"Well, they were best friends... they had both loved and lost. Brandon's a great guy. But their friendship was stronger than their romantic relationship."

"So when Dylan came back, there was tension..." Gina assumed

"More than tension... No one had heard from Dylan for three months! Dylan was furious that his best friend was now dating his girl."

"Yeah, I know the Brandon, Kelly, Dylan story... so she chose Brandon and he took off?" She asked

"That's what I thought but... Dylan filled in all the blanks." David sighed

"Tell me, tell me!" Gina begged

* * *

-Flashback

"Kelly managed to keep all this from you guys for 2 years?" Dylan crinkled his forehead

"Keep what?" David asked

"You really don't know anything...?" Dylan glanced at him

"None of the parts involving you... " David shook his head

"...Well. I screwed up bad." Dylan began

* * *

"Remember the morning I first told you I was engaged to Brandon..." Kelly began

"Yeah..." Donna nodded

"Well, it didn't happen exactly the way I told it." Kelly paused, and Donna sat there, listening intently, "You know how, Dylan and Brandon both gave me their proposals... And 24 hours later, Dylan came to see me."

"Yeah, you were wearing the ring... " Donna added

"I was just trying it on... I guess in hindsight, he thought I had made my choice. But seeing him that night... I just _knew_ he truly was my soulmate. So later that night I headed over to his place to tell him."

"Oh my god! You picked Dylan?" Donna gasped.

* * *

-Flashback

"Kelly?" Dylan was utterly stunned to find her at his door. "What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm a little late but, I followed my heart." She beamed, "I choose you."

Dylan could not contain his happiness, he stood there, his eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face, "You do?" He asked

"It's always been you, Dylan." She smiled sweetly at him. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He held her so tightly, never having felt so relieved and happy. He couldn't believe she was in his arms, he couldn't believe she came back!

"Dylan, do you need cash for the pizza-" Valerie walked out of the bedroom. Kelly looked gobsmacked and appalled. Pulling away from Dylan once she saw Valerie, wrapped around in Dylan's bed sheet.

Dylan stood there, paralyzed. _This isn't happening..._ He thought. In one split second his life flashed before his eyes, _Don't tell me I've ruined this._

"Kel." He pleaded, almost in a whisper, unable to speak.

"You... slept with her..." Kelly shook her head furiously fighting back tears.

"Kel..." He repeated, unable to think of words, any words to say.

"I chose you moments after you slept with someone else?!" Her voice grew louder as she spoke. She glared at him furiously

"Kelly, I'm so sorry." Valerie blurted out

Kelly stormed out, holding up her hand to distance them.

"Wait, Kel!" Dylan ran outside after her, in his boxers. Chasing her to her car.

"Kel!" He called out again. Grabbing her arm desperately before she got into her car. "Kel, I thought you said yes to Brandon, I thought I lost you, I only slept with Val because-" He said hurriedly

Kelly forced her hand out of his, "Don't touch me, Dylan!" She interrupted, "We're done." She snapped. Getting into her car and driving off.

Leaving Dylan outside. Collapsing onto the pavement. Shook, paralyzed, and in despair. He could not believe what had just played out before his eyes...

Head in hands, he drowned himself in his regret, loss and despair. Valerie stood in the doorway, puzzled, as she watched over Dylan, who remained sat outside... feeling hopeless.

* * *

"Oh my god... Kelly, why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked, hugging her.

"Because I was heart broken." Kelly was somber.

"But I would have been there." Donna assured

"I know... " Kelly nodded, "But I didn't want to relive the pain, the humiliation... So I vowed never to blindly follow my heart again."

"Kelly. It's not like Dylan cheated... You were with Brandon!" Donna warned, disapprovingly

"Donna. The bottom line is Jackie's always followed her heart and look where it got her? Alone with what? Three kids now? No, that wasn't going to be me. I learned the most important thing in life now is to feel safe. Security in a relationship is all I'm looking for." Kelly said firmly

"So... you never spoke to Dylan again?" Donna asked

"Nope..." Kelly sighed

* * *

"So after Dylan disappeared, did he return?" Gina asked

"Yeah... after Kelly chose Brandon he said he went to Europe..." David began, recollecting Dylan's story.

* * *

-Flashback

"I was a mess. I lost her. I singlehandedly pushed her into Brandon's arms. I was in a bad place, man." Dylan told David, "I was drunk, high... grabbing anything I could get my hands on... searching for Kelly in every woman I encountered... That's when Brenda called me. Said Brandon told her everything and invited me down to London."

"So you two...?" David asked but Dylan shook his head before David could complete his sentence.

"It wasn't like that... She was with Stuart. They were good to me though, Stuart let me crash on their couch while Brenda sobered me up... It was all going well, until Stuart had a conference in Washington, and I overheard Brenda on the phone with Brandon, asking if Stuart could crash at his place. At first I didn't think anything of it, just that Brandon and Kelly must've moved to Washington but once Stuart had travelled but I could tell Brenda was hiding something, her and Stuart was privately discuss things that they seemed to think would cause me to relapse. So I flat out asked her... She eventually caved and told me the truth. _They never got married."_

"So that's when you came back? Once you knew Brandon had left Beverly Hills without Kelly?" David asked

"Yeah, but you and I both know, she had already started dating someone else." Dylan sighed

"Collin." David nodded

* * *

"So what happened that was so bad to cause Dylan to disappear for 2 years?" Gina asked

"Well this is the shocking part... Kelly had this huge secret and I feel awful that we never knew." David breathed out, head in hands.

"David." Gina said firmly, "I need to know what it was."

* * *

-Flashback

"As usual, my return wasn't well-received by Kelly." Dylan chuckled, "She hadn't forgiven me for Valerie, and pretty much all I did at first was apologise and apologise. Eventually though, she found herself in my arms again."

"So, wait. You had an affair while she was with Collin?" David asked

"Yeah... I knew she still loved me, but she couldn't commit to me. The Valerie thing was still too painful for her. Maybe she felt ashamed to forgive me. I hated the fact that she'd go back home to Collin after making love to me... But it was all I could get out of her, and it was something... some small piece of hope to hold onto."

"The whole time, she acted like her and Collin were so happy..." David looked puzzled, "To be honest, she acted like you two were hardly on speaking terms."

"Self-preservation." Dylan replied, "She wanted to protect herself... And it was working for her, until she..." Dylan let out a deep breath, and rubbed his eyes

"What?" David asked, concerned

"She got pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

"I went round to tell Dylan... he didn't handle it very well." Kelly choked up as Donna stared at her in shock.

* * *

-Flashback

"I'm pregnant." A 20 year old Kelly stood in Dylan's living room.

"You're... you're p-pregnant?" Dylan stuttered, frozen in his place. He began shaking his head with shock, "Oh my god... What do you wanna do?" He stumbled over his words as they came out in barely a whisper.

"I don't know!" Kelly's eyes filled with tears, "I'm 20 years old! I'm still in college..." She cried. Dylan began to pace around the room, she observed him anxiously.

"I can't imagine being a father anyway, but -at 20?!" He hadn't even realised he was thinking out loud.

"...You're not." She quietly interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" He stopped in his tracks and faced her

"It's Collin's..." She breathed out. "I just... didn't want you to find out from someone else."

"Oh." Dylan clenched his jaw. His heart sank to his stomach as he croaked "You're carrying someone else's child." He stated, with a lump in his throat.

She nodded. He gradually sat down on the couch. She watched him in silence. He hadn't looked up from the floor so she began making her way to door. Before she let herself out she turned to face him, "You know, I've imagined the day I'd be pregnant many times growing up... And I always thought when it finally happened... I wanted it to be yours." She fought back tears, "But I guess it worked out for the best, since you can't imagine yourself as a father anyway." She let out a devastated sigh and walked out.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me." Dylan said once Kelly made her way down to the beach that night.

"Make it quick, Dylan." She replied, coldly

"I've... been thinking." Dylan cleared his throat, nervously. "This doesn't have to be it."

"Dylan, don't do this." Kelly groaned, desperately

"Kel." He insisted

"If this situation has taught us anything, it's that we need to stop fooling around." Kelly warned

"No." Dylan held his hand up to cut her off, "Listen, I know my reaction was... well, it sucked. But I had it all wrong..." He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, "Look, I love you... I'm too afraid to say it most of the time but it's true... and I know, I'll love your baby-"

"-Dylan!" Kelly stopped him, pulling away from his grasp. "Baby or no baby, nothing has changed!" She cried, "What about Collin?!"

"You don't love him..." Dylan groaned, "Kel... I know you're scared but I won't hurt you again."

"But..." Kelly began to shed tears, and Dylan wiped them from her face. "It's too hard."

"It doesn't have to be." Dylan assured, hugging her tightly.

"Here you are." Collin stood before them, causing them to break apart from their embrace. "And with Dylan..." Collin shook his head furiously, "I should have known."

"Collin!" Kelly ran over to him, "I can explain..."

"There's nothing to explain... I knew it all along... those _extra classes_ you claimed to be taking... you were with him, weren't you?" Collin glared at her

"Collin, please." Kelly begged, trying to hold his hand, but he pulled away rapidly,

"And this guy... I knew you couldn't be trusted." Collin turned his glare to Dylan, "Just some wannabe cowboy with nothing beyond the surface. Hiding behind your money, and yet you think you can walk in here, entitled and shit!"

"Collin, stop." Kelly warned

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dylan glared back at him

"No, I think I do." Collin snapped, "Just a rich brat and... his _whore."_ Collin shot at Kelly.

"That's it." Dylan shook his head, and threw a punch right at Collin's face.

"Dylan, no!" Kelly yelled. Collin hit back, and the boys were caught in a violent brawl. Kelly continued yelling for them to stop, as they rolled around on the ground, covered in sand. She attempted to pull Collin's arm away from punching Dylan, but he angrily pushed her away. Kelly fell back. Dylan pushed Collin off of him and ran to Kelly's side.

"Kel!" Dylan cried, bending down to check on her. Collin stood there, watching over them. "She's pregnant you, asshole!" Dylan yelled at him.

Collin was panting, "...It isn't mine." He shook his head and began to walk away.

"You're gonna abandon them?!" Dylan yelled after him

"She cheated on me!" Collin sneered, "I'm not fathering a bastard." Collin ran off.

"Yeah..." Dylan snapped, "I wouldn't let you near either of them ever again anyway." Dylan picked up and Kelly and headed to his car.

* * *

"Can I see her?" Dylan rushed over to the nurse.

"Sorry. Miss Taylor has requested no visitors." The nurse replied, apologetically

"But... I'm practically family!" Dylan yelled

"I'm sorry." The nurse shrugged. Dylan waited for her to head around the corner before he could sneak in.

* * *

"Kel!" Dylan ran to her bedside.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Kelly sat up

"I heard... I'm so sorry." Dylan held her hand.

"It's for the best..." Kelly looked away from him, "Kid would've deserved better."

"Kelly..." Dylan breathed out, "Just because you lost this baby, doesn't mean you won't get another chance... I know you're gonna be a great mother someday."

"Dylan." She turned to face him, her eyes bloodshot, her cheeks puffy from all the crying, and her face was so white as if she had seen a ghost. "They said I have endometriosis. I may never get pregnant again and even if I did, there are no guarantees I could carry a baby. I wasn't strong enough to carry this one."

"...Doctors are wrong all the time." Dylan assured, "And I'll be here. We'll figure it out." He kissed her hand.

"No..." She pulled her hand away. "Dylan... we're over."

"What?" Dylan asked, bewildered

"Don't you get it? We are terrible people together!" She cried, "Everyone gets hurt by us... including us! Now we've destroyed a life. Our affair caused this!"

"You can't think like that, Kel. I know it's rough right now. But it'll get easier."

"Yeah... it will. Because there will never be an US again."

"So that's it?" Dylan scoffed, "There's no future for us? Just like that? Kel, I get that this is awful but it was no one's fault. You can't blame yourself or the affair for the loss of your baby."

"Our baby." She breathed out

"What...?" Dylan's eyes widened

"I lied to you before." She turned away from him again

"The kid was... The kid was mine...?" He stood up, glaring at her, "How could you lie to me?! You... You didn't even give me a chance! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"You said you could never imagine being a father!" She grilled,

"So?!" He snapped, "Most guys feel that way. Things change when it actually happens!"

"Well, you're off the hook." She fought back tears, "That baby was the last thing connecting us. If that's not a sign we don't work. Then I don't know what is."

Dylan shook his head in disbelief, "Yeah, maybe you're right. There's no future for me here... Beverly Hills... Is just a funeral for me now." He glared at her, walking out.

Kelly lied in bed, and cried until the nurse came to check on her.

"Are you sure you don't want to call a family member?" The nurse asked

"Yeah... could you get Jackie Taylor on the phone." Kelly whimpered.

* * *

-Modern day

"Oh my god, Kel!" Donna cried as she held Kelly in her arms, "I'm so sorry. I wish you had let me be there for you."

"I'm sorry I hid it all... I just wanted it to all go away." Kelly cried.

"So that's why you went to stay with Jackie for a while?" Donna asked

"Yeah... I didn't want you guys to know. I went to therapy twice a week. Until I was finally ready to come back to my life."

"...Kel." Donna held Kelly's chin to face her, "I understand why you and Dylan can't go back from this. But it's been 2 years, maybe you should talk. Now you're both passed the anger... He's been trying to make amends since he came back. At least don't throw away your friendship... You both lost a lot. I think talking about it would help both of you." Donna pleaded

* * *

Kelly made her way down to the old playground. Dylan was sitting on the swing. She came by and sat on the swing beside him

"Thought you'd be here..." She sighed

"Were you looking?" He asked

"Your car wasn't outside your house... it's not Paradise Cove weather so, this is the only place you could be."

"Had to clear my head." Dylan mumbled

"Yeah... me too." She agreed, "We always said if things got too much, we'd meet at the beach or... here."

"What do you want, Kelly?" Dylan looked at her.

"To apologise... I've been blaming you for all of it. Thought it was time I took some responsibility."

"I already forgave you, Kelly." Dylan sighed

"Dylan, would you please just talk it out with me?" Kelly groaned

"What would it change?" He rolled his eyes

"Our friendship..." She reached out and held his hand. Familiar sparks flew once they had touched. Dylan gazed at her. She met his gaze with an apologetic smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"There was always just something about us that caused chaos... and I was scared of it. I couldn't live that way anymore, but now I realised the real tragedy would be if you weren't in my life at all." Kelly stood before him, opposite the swings.

"I guess so..." Dylan sighed

"Maybe after everything we've been through, we could try being happy for one another." Kelly propositioned, Dylan stared at her, before letting out a smirk

"Can you do that?" he let out a chuckle

"If... this thing with Gina, whatever it is, is what you want, then I'll try to get along with her... And I'd appreciate it if you'd do the same with Matt."

"So... friends?" He asked

"It could work..." She shrugged

"Did it work in the past?" He observed her, as she fumbled with her jacket's pockets. "Alright, fine." Dylan sighed, "Maybe it's... smart." He acknowledged.

"Dylan..." She breathed out, "It was too much pain... neither of us deserve it anymore."

"Yeah... it's pretty hard to come back from." He stared at her, and she stared right back. This _friendship_ was going to be their biggest challenge yet.

* * *

"Hey." Dylan greeted as he opened his front door to Gina, "What's up?"

"Could I stay with you for a while?" She asked, Dylan focused on the suitcase in her hand and felt a little on edge

"Erm..." Was all he could master.

"Donna kicked me out..." She explained, "Are you gonna let me in?" She moaned

"Uh, yeah, -yeah, come in." He nodded.

"So... what happened?" He asked once Gina had settled in, sitting beside her on the couch.

"...Before you arrived. I had a little thing with Noah -It was just a stupid thing... but Donna just found out about it."

"She's your cousin, Gina." Dylan warned

"Oh, suddenly you're self-righteous?" She mocked

"No..." Dylan took a deep breath, "I just...-Never mind." He groaned

"But... the good news is Matt offered me a job." She began

"Matt?" Dylan asked

"Yeah... So don't worry I won't be living off your money." She joked

* * *

"Seriously?!" Kelly said pacing around her beach apartment. "She's going to be working with you? After what she did to Donna?"

"Kelly..." Matt rolled his eyes, "I need someone around here... She's homeless, she has no place to go, no money... You don't know what that's like, I do."

"Oh, so this is part of your poor friends outreach program?" Kelly scoffed

"What is with the attitude?" Matt chuckled, "You don't need to worry, babe. I'm all yours." He joked

"This isn't about jealousy, Matt! I just don't trust her." Kelly snapped

"Oh right, because I'm not the one you're jealous over." Matt rolled his eyes

"Oh come on, Matt. Don't be like that!" Kelly groaned

"Well, it's kinda hard not to Kelly... You didn't seem to have any issues with her until Dylan started dating her."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Kelly sneered, defensively. "It's about how she could backstab Donna after everything she's done for her!"

* * *

"Dylan..." Gina came home to find Dylan typing. "What you writing?"

"Just... thoughts." Dylan sighed, before pushing it away, "What's up?"

"Actually... I have a favour to ask." She bit her lip

"What is it?"

"You know I'd never ask you for money if it wasn't urgent." She began

"Mmhmm." Dylan cleared his throat

"But Matt's office rent is due... He hasn't had enough clients and the Mall has doubled the fees..."

"You want me to pay for Matt's office?" He cringed

"Look I wouldn't ask, if it wasn't necessary. But I've been working there for a week now, and he's been so good to me. When no one else was.."

"Why doesn't Kelly pay for it? She has money." Dylan scoffed

"She doesn't know... He hasn't told her. Probably because she's always had money and her ex was a millionaire." Gina teased

"Fine." Dylan rolled his eyes, "But I'm not doing this for Matt." He warned. She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Because we all know who you're really doing it for..." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"What's this?" Matt asked, as Kelly handed him a present.

"Open it!" She grinned. He pulled out a designer shirt.

"Kel... This is too much." Matt shook his head

"No, come on, it's nothing! Besides, it's for tonight." She said ecstatically.

"Steve's party at After Dark?" He asked

"I made reservations... at this very fancy restaurant, to celebrate you renewing your contract." Kelly beamed up at him.

"Oh... Kelly, that's -that's so sweet." He kissed her, "But... uh. Don't you think we should take it easy? Let's save a little. Especially if we plan to find an apartment to move into together one day..."

"Oh." Kelly replied, awkwardly. Wasn't it a bit soon to talk about living together? She thought to herself.

* * *

"I'm gonna go find Donna." Kelly said once her and Matt arrived at After Dark. He spotted Gina at the bar and headed over to her.

"Hey." He smiled

"Hey, you." She grinned, "How's it going?"

"It's going... Listen I want to thank you again for, you know." Matt stroked her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about it. Got a loan from a close friend." Gina winked, "He owes me."

"Well... that _close friend_ helped me pay for dinner tonight." He chuckled

"Well, I guess you can only hold onto Kelly if you spoil her." Gina retorted, "...I'm kidding!" She groaned as Matt stared her down.

"Well, just tell your friend, I'll pay him back. Promise." Matt assured

"Tell him yourself." Gina nodded over in Dylan's direction who was in the booth with David.

"You borrowed the money from Dylan?!" Matt glared at her "Gina, how could you do this without telling me?!"

"Calm down!" She insisted, "Look, if I told you who it was, you wouldn't have taken it. I'm saving both our relationships here."

"Well, thanks... " Matt scoffed, "But Dylan is the last person I'd inquire a favour from!" Matt walked off angrily.

* * *

Gina and Dylan arrived home. He threw his jacket on the couch.

"I don't know about you, but... I'm beat." Dylan yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Gina headed over to the table, placing her bag down as she came across Dylan's papers. "Be there in a min." She called out, as Dylan headed into the bedroom.

Once the door closed, she picked one up and began to read.

 _I had planned it all out. I'd offer the trip. She'd say yes... and I'd take her back to Paris, exactly where we celebrated our first anniversary. We placed lockets on that bridge, that same bridge that Parisians believed great love would last forever. All those crazy lovers who lived and breathed for each other in the 1920s had shared a moment here. Kelly and I were a lot like that. An old fashioned great love that was hard to understand in this day and age. But I couldn't wait to link our hearts for life. It was scary, I'll admit. I've always been afraid of how tethered we were to one another. But the only thing more torturous that being with her, was being without her. So I knew. The next time we make it to that bridge. I'll propose. There I was, standing outside Harry Winston. And I saw it. Carats, clarity, charisma... I saw the ring and I knew it was the one. So I bought it._


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning... " Dylan stepped out of the bedroom, shirtless, scratching his messy bed hair. "I didn't hear you wake up... or come to bed for that matter..." Dylan slumped himself onto the couch. Gina remained on the couch beside him, frozen in her position, refusing to look at him. "You alright?" He asked, stroking her hand.

"David never mentioned a ring..." She finally breathed out. "Or maybe you didn't."

"Wha-? What are you talking about?" Dylan chuckled. She handed him his own notes, and the expression on his face grew cold.

"...Why are you snooping through my stuff?" He warned, firmly.

"So, there really is a ring." Gina concluded to herself out loud. "You're not even denying it."

"Gina, you have no right to go through my stuff... Or ask David personal questions about me!" Dylan sneered

"Oh, of course..." She snapped. "I'm not supposed to be fine with you keeping secrets from me." She glared at him, before getting up

"Where are you going?" He groaned

"To work!" She snapped

"Gina..." He said, rushing towards her, "If you're thinking of telling Matt about the ring, I'd advise against it."

"Wow!" Gina let out a bitter chuckle, "The first real sentence I get out of you all morning and it's a plea to protect Kelly's happiness." She scoffed, walking out.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked as Dylan showed up at his office.

"Is Gina here?" He asked

"No, she asked for a personal day... Why?" Matt asked suspiciously

"I've just been trying to get a hold of her." Dylan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, while you decide to mess with yet another young girl's life... here." Matt handed back the money Dylan lent him.

"Matt..." Dylan shrugged

"I took a loan from my brother in New York, if that's what you're thinking... I don't wanna owe you anything. In fact I think it would be best if you just stayed out of our life." Matt insisted

"Is that Kelly's decision or yours?" Dylan glared at him

"Don't act like I have no right to protect my relationship with Kelly... You didn't give me this money out of the goodness of your heart. You wanted to prove you can offer her what I can't. That you're still the big man, that can give her the world... anything she wants. You wanted to make her miss her life with you..."

"Matt..." Dylan shook his head, "This money will help make Kelly happy, to provide for her, without the hassles... Regardless what you think of me, or what you think my motives are... Be smart. Take it." Dylan warned before heading out, taking the cash with him.

* * *

Dylan strolled down Rodeo Drive when he spotted Kelly getting a cup of coffee.

"I'll have one too." Dylan told the waitress as he sat down beside her at the table.

"Dylan!" Kelly smiled at him, "Surprised to see you round here... this is shopper's galore."

"Yeah, well. I have a lot of making up to do." Dylan shrugged

"Buying people's love?" She joked and he chuckled.

"Something like that." He smirked at her. "...How you doing?"

"Good, actually!" Kelly said enthusiastically, "I'm helping this youth centre. We're trying to get people to donate at this fundraiser."

"What is this place?" He asked, and she pulled out a flyer from her bag.

"It's great, Dylan. It does so much for troubled kids... these volunteers are amazing, they really change people's lives, from counseling to helping kids find their passions."

"Troubled kids, huh? Kinda like us.." He grinned

"Yeah..." She coyly smiled back, "I guess I gotta keep this going for when Erin may need it." She joked

* * *

"You don't need to walk me to my car..." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Why not? Figure running into you might be the best thing that happens to me today, better hold onto it a little longer." Dylan smirked

"Oh my god!" Kelly gasped, stopping at a jewelry store.

"What?" Dylan asked, letting out a light hearted scoff once he caught her eyeing gold necklaces.

"That necklace!" She pointed over the window, "I've always wanted this necklace. It looks just like the one Marilyn Monroe had on, on that poster I used to have on my wall growing up!" Kelly gazed at it, all giddy.

"It's beautiful." Dylan nodded

"Yeah... but Matt has warned me to stop spending so much money and start saving!" She chuckled

"It's your money, Kel." Dylan shrugged

"And he's my boyfriend." Kelly playfully hit him, "You know couples are supposed to make financial decisions together."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, but." Dylan playfully flicked her hair. "I guess Matt's just looking out for the future..." Dylan attempted to hide the bitterness in his tone.

"Oh, I gotta run." Kelly checked the time. "Thanks for the coffee." She smiled at him, before heading into her car.

* * *

"You were with Dylan?" Matt asked, as Kelly arrived home. Sitting on the couch since Donna let him in.

"We just had coffee." Kelly groaned

"Unfortunately, Kel. I just don't think it's as innocent for him as it is for you."

"Matt, you're being paranoid!" She sat beside him on the sofa. "Dylan and I are friends. He's changed a lot, you know."

"I'm sure he has." Matt mocked

"Hey, come on. You trust me, don't you?" She asked

"Yeah, but-" Matt threw his head back onto the couch cushion behind him as Kelly interrupted him

"-No buts!" Kelly interjected, "Dylan and I are just friends now... In fact he just told me that he's out buying Gina a gift to patch up some argument... Give him a chance!"

"I don't know..." Matt shook his head

"Please? For me..." She begged, "Then you'll see, there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Gina..." Dylan rubbed his eyes, sleepily as she paced around the living room that evening.

"Tell me the truth, Dylan!" She yelled

"Okay..." Dylan shrugged, pulling her down onto the couch, "I bought a ring... I never told anyone. But I returned it, okay?"

"You did?" She asked

"Yes. I returned the ring when I let her go." He assured. "Now can we please, enjoy our evening?"

* * *

"Hey, Matt..." Dylan stumbled into his office.

"Two visits in two days... Gina's a lucky lady, but... she's not here yet." Matt rolled his eyes

"I'm actually here to see you..." Dylan headed over to him, and placed the cash he received onto Matt's desk. "Keep it."

"Dylan..." Matt sighed

"Donate it to the youth centre." Dylan said firmly

"Why are you doing this?" Matt asked

"Like I said yesterday... Stop worrying about my motives, and focus on your girlfriend." Dylan headed out the office as Matt stared at the money.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Gina said, rushing into work

"It's alright... been a slow morning." Matt shrugged

"Is everything okay?" She asked

"Oh yeah... Dylan sent yet another generous donation." Matt scoffed, his tone filled with bitter sarcasm.

"Aren't donations meant to be... positive?" Gina chuckled

"Thought you were mad at him..." Matt looked puzzled

"I was..." Gina paused, "But he's promised me a very romantic dinner tonight." She squeeled

"So... you think this is fine?" He observed her, "Nothing suspicious or manipulative about it..."

"No." Gina reassured, "He's changed. Come on, Haven't you noticed? It's not like he and Kelly are hiding anything anymore!"

"Well..." Matt pondered over that thought

"I'm telling you! And you want more proof... Last night I stumbled upon his jacket and there was a gold necklace inside!" Gina gasped with excitement. "Can you believe it? He bought this ridiculously expensive gift for _me!"_

Matt couldn't help but admire Gina's happy dance.

"Well, I did hear something about him wanting to patch things up with you." He grinned, and Gina jumped up and down before hugging him.

* * *

"Dylan? I'm home!" Gina called out as she entered.

"In the kitchen!" He called back. She came in to find candles scattered around the dining table. "I'm not much of a cook, so it's just take-out. But the decor is all mine." Dylan smirked

"Dylan..." She beamed up at him after scanning the room. "What's the occasion?" She asked

"Do I need a reason to be nice?" He asked, chuckling

"Yes." She laughed, "You normally do."

"Here..." He said, handing her the gift.

"Oh my god!" She could not stop grinning. _This is it! This is the necklace... I can't believe he-_

She opened the box to find a _Gone With The Wind_ video tape.

"You said it was your favourite film." Dylan smiled at her.

"Uh... yeah." Gina forced a smile. "It's gone with the wind, alright."


	8. Chapter 8

"I was thinking of packing the car and heading down to Joshua Tree..." Dylan said as he grabbed a bowl of cereal. "Weather's starting to pick up, what do you say?" He looked over to Gina who sat at the table, eating quietly. "Or I can just keep talking to myself..." He mumbled, before joining her. He observed her as she refused to look up at him. "What is it?" He finally breathed out, seemingly irritated

"You really are clueless..." She scoffed, as he looked up at her, dumbfounded

"What?" He chuckled, "I really don't get it, I made us a romantic dinner, just the kind of thing you keep asking of me... I get you a gift."

"Yeah, a video tape." She interjected

"Of your favourite film..." Dylan pointed out, shrugging as she continued to scoff.

"Yeah... it was my favourite film." She nodded, "And the gift would have meant a lot... until the necklace trumped it."

"Wha- What are you saying?" Dylan looked completely bewildered

"I'm saying, it really puts things into perspective when you buy a ridiculously expensive gold necklace, but the video tape is what you gift to your girlfriend!" She snapped. She got up from the table and stormed into the bedroom.

Dylan let out a deep breath before following her.

"Gina..." He began, peaking through the doorway, "That was just a gift for a friend... something she wanted for a very long time."

"That friend being Kelly." Gina presumed

"Gina, we're just friends..." Dylan sighed

"Oh shut up, Dylan." Gina hissed

"Look, I'm sorry. But that's all it was." Dylan assured. Gina began to pack her suitcase. "What are you doing?" He asked

"Dylan." Gina said firmly, "You know what the worst part of it all is? You actually do have the potential to be amazing... you just choose to be mediocre. Especially with me." She walked out. He sat on the bed, eventually lowering his upper body onto it. Letting out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Morning." Kelly grabbed a cup of coffee as Donna laid on the couch. "You okay?" She asked,

"I'm not sure..." Donna shook her head. "Noah and I... kinda broke up last night."

"What?" Kelly gasped, rushing over to her. "What happened?"

"I thought I had forgiven him for the whole Gina thing, but I couldn't. He said this relationship was never gonna work if I can't trust him and well, bottom line is, I don't."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kelly said apologetically.

"It's okay. Every time we tried moving forward something stopped us... I guess deep down I was felt something wasn't right. It wasn't enough for me. Honestly I felt like I was always settling." Donna sighed

"Well, then you did the right thing. Your prince charming is out there." Kelly smiled at her.

"Sometimes I wonder if we've already met." Donna sighed. "Oh by the way. Dylan sent you something last night, it's on the counter." Donna pointed over to the gift wrapped box.

Kelly headed over and opened the card

 ** _Hey red,_**

 ** _Consider this a belated christmas present._**

 ** _Something this beautiful, deserves to be on someone worthy of its beauty._**

 ** _Here's looking at you, kid._**

 ** _-Dylan_**

She couldn't help but smile at the card, and his Humphrey Bogart reference. She ripped the wrapping and opened the box.

"Oh my god. I can't believe he bought it!" She covered her mouth in astonishment.

"What is it?" Donna asked, Kelly brought the necklace over.

"It's the necklace from my poster!" She showed her.

"Oh yeah, the Marilyn Monroe one. Man, this must have cost him a fortune." Donna gasped

* * *

"Gina, I don't know what kind of personal distress you're going through, but I've been asking you about filing for 10 minutes now and I kinda need an answer." Matt joked. Gina finally looked up from her desk.

"That necklace I told you about..." Gina paused, shaking her head in anger.

"Yeah..." Matt nodded for her to continue

"It's probably about to show up around your girlfriend's neck. You were right about him all along." Gina scoffed

"Seriously?" Matt asked, almost as disappointed as Gina, and she nodded in response.

"Gift for a friend, my ass." Gina scoffed again.

"I've had it with this guy." Matt scorned.

* * *

"Hey Matt, is Gina here?" Dylan asked poking his head through

"No, and she doesn't wanna see you." Matt warned, "Frankly neither do I."

"She told you..." Dylan groaned

"Yeah, she did. And yet here you are. Showing up at my office, after handing out jewelry to my girlfriend... you must have no shame."

"I think you're reading way too much into it." Dylan sighed

"I don't think so.' Matt sneered.

* * *

"Hey!" Kelly greeted, opening her apartment door to Matt.

"Store was closed today." He concluded

"Yeah, Donna and Noah broke up so we decided to have a girly day." She smiled sweetly

"Right..." Matt said, walking in. "So are you planning on telling me or did you think it'd be best if Gina did." He stared her down.

"What?" Kelly asked, confused

"I know about Dylan's gift." Matt replied

"The necklace." Kelly nodded, "Look, I don't know what Gina told you, but it was nothing. I saw it through the window, told him I always wanted one like it, and that was it."

"Oh, so you basically wanted him to buy it for you... 'cause you know I can't."

"What?" Kelly rolled her eyes, "Matt, it's not like that! It was simply one friend to another."

"Are you really that naive, Kelly?" Matt shook his head, "I can't figure out if you are, if you're pretending to be so you can hold onto him a little longer."

"Matt, this is ridiculous. How many times do I have to say it? We are JUST friends." She cried

"Do you really believe he feels that way?" Matt asked, "Do you _really_ think he's changed?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. He and I agreed to be friends." Kelly said firmly

"Okay..." Matt mocked, "Is it normal if your _friend_ buys you this incredibly personal and expensive present, while getting his _girlfriend_ a movie?" Matt folded his arms as Kelly absorbed the information.

"Matt..." Kelly began

"Kelly, I swear to god if you defend him one more time-"

"I'm not!" Kelly snapped, "I'm just trying to understand it all." She brushed her hair back. "I don't want to keep fighting with you."

"I don't want to keep fighting with you either, Kelly. But if you don't start setting clear boundaries with this guy, I'm going to take it as a sign that you don't respect me. And well, then I'm gonna have no choice but to-"

"But to what?" Kelly urged, "Leave me?" She glared at him.

"How much do you expect me to tolerate?" Matt warned

* * *

"Hey, Dylan." Kelly said, walking into his After Dark office

"Kel, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked, standing up from his desk.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about this." She handed him the necklace.

"You're returning the gift?" He asked

"Why did you buy me this, Dylan? You know it's inappropriate." Kelly warned

"Is that you or Matt talking? Come on, Kel. It was just a gift."

"So that's what you're going with? The ' _A gift from a friend'_ routine?" She asked

"Yes, that's all it was." He tried to sound assured.

"So, Gina and Matt are simply paranoid." She presumed, "And you really have changed..."

"Yes." Dylan said firmly.

"Okay..." She walked closer to his desk, placing a box of strawberries on there. "Since you have changed, I guess I'm safe to stay locked in here with you..." She said softly, in her sultry tone. Hopping up onto the desk as she picked up one of the strawberries. "Tastes good." She said after a bite.

Dylan swallowed a gulp. Observing her.

"Do you want one?" She asked, holding the strawberry up to his lips, softly brushing the fruit against them.

"No, thank you." Dylan said in a heavy breath. Frustratingly brushing his hair back.

"Oh come on." She insisted, "Just a _taste._ " She said softly.

"No." Dylan let out a whispery growl.

"Fine." She said, placing it in her mouth instead, as he watched her lips curl around it. Then slowly crossed her legs seductively, knowing it would cause her red dress to rise up against her thigh. "Out of all my signature red dresses, this one's your favourite right?" She smiled at him.

"I wouldn't know." Dylan turned away from her. Refusing to look her in the eye.

"You never could resist." She smirked.

He eventually turned to face her. Glaring right into her eyes, he seemed furious. Then without a moment to spare his lips crashed onto hers. They sunk into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands intertwined in her hair before heading down to feel the the silky red material tightly hugging her curves. She surrendered to pleasure, sinking her fingers into his back.

She finally pulled back. Both fighting for their breath.

"I knew it!" She yelled, breathlessly. "You haven't changed!" Her voice was all panicky.

"Hey!" He yelled, equally breathing as heavily. "Don't act so innocent here. What was that whole seductive act?" He sneered

"I was trying to prove a point!" She yelled, "I defended you to Matt. I put my relationship on the line for you!"

"Oh, come on, Kel. Say what you will... but you came down here for yourself." Dylan scoffed

"That's not true!" She yelled, her voice trembling with fear.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, "Then why did you return the kiss?"

"Go to hell!" She yelled, rushing out.

Dylan let out a sigh, and plopped a strawberry in his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gina?" Dylan answered his front door

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only here to pick up the rest of my stuff." She scoffed, brushing passed him.

"Go ahead..." Dylan sighed.

Gina headed into the bedroom, rummaging through the closet, trying to find the rest of her bags, when she came across a cardboard box. She pulled it out and found plenty of pictures, photographs of Dylan's whole life, including a few objects, like a baseball and glove. She curiously kept sieving through until she felt something hard at the bottom, she pulled it out and realised exactly what is was.

"That lying bastard." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Kelly woke up, rubbing her eyes as she took a pill for her headache.

"Rough night?" Donna asked

"You don't wanna know..." Kelly groaned, looking up, she noticed David was on the couch with Donna "Wait a minute... are you two... back together?" She asked they both nodded enthusiastically, "Oh my god!" She ran over to them, hugging them both

"We didn't wanna waste anymore time." David smirked

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Kelly grinned, "My best friend and my little brother."

"Hey, I'm taller than you now." David joked

"Listen guys... I know how you feel about her, Kel. But Gina is leaving so I thought we could give her a little going away party... She is my cousin after all." Donna shrugged

"Yeah... yeah, it's fine." Kelly smiled, "As long as we see the last of her... I'm kidding!" Kelly joked, "I think..."

* * *

"You're really leaving?" Matt asked

"It's time..." Gina sighed

"Where you gonna go?" He asked

"New York first, then we'll see."

"Well, truthfully... I'm gonna miss you. You've been a great help around here." Matt smiled

"Thanks. Listen..." She paused, "I really appreciate how much you've helped me... it meant a lot so, I hope I can help you out." She pulled out the box from her jacket.

"What's this?" Matt asked as she handed it to him

"Another one of Dylan's lies." She sighed,

"A ring?" Matt groaned

"A supposedly returned ring." Gina scoffed,

"Well... thanks, Gina. For telling me."

"Yeah... Look I gotta get going, but hey, maybe you'll come visit me? Or... Kelly wouldn't appreciate that very much." Gina paused, "So yeah, do it!" She grinned and Matt laughed

* * *

Kelly walked into Matt's office to find him observing the ring

"Matt!" She gasped, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Matt took a moment glancing at her to the ring, "Oh no, no no."

"No?" Kelly asked

"No, No... This is -This... I'm just holding it for a friend." Matt trembled

"Oh." Kelly sighed

* * *

"So you're leaving..." Dylan said once he caught up with Gina

"That's why Donna's throwing me a farewell party at her house." Gina said sarcastically

"Look, Gina. I'm sorry... I've put you through a lot and there's nothing much to say except, I'm really sorry." Dylan sighed

"The problem is, Dylan. You're not sorry enough... but you will be." She glared at him and turned away.

* * *

"Kelly, can we talk in your room for a sec?" Matt asked, dragging her away from the gang.

"What's up?" She asked, closing her bedroom door

"This morning... it was kinda awkward." Matt began

"Yeah... yeah it was." Kelly forced an awkward smile

"I'm sorry. That ring wasn't for you... But this one is." He pulled out a ring from his pocket

"Matt..." She gasped, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding... of course I'm serious!" He laughed "Look, I know it's not as glamorous as the other one but-"

"It's great!" She smiled at him.

* * *

"Guys... Kelly and I have an announcement!" Matt called upon the gang. "Don't mean to rain on your parade, Gina. But we've got some pretty big news... You wanna tell them?" He turned to Kelly

"We're engaged!" She held up her hand. They were met with cheers from everyone.

"Congratulations man! So I guess you'll be moving out?" Steve said

"Not just yet." Matt laughed, "Oh, hey David, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Matt and David headed outside

"Congratulations..." Dylan said, in a snarky tone once Kelly wasn't surrounded by people

"Dylan, I hope you can be happy for me..." Kelly pleaded

"Why should I be happy? Matt's the lucky guy." Dylan sneered and took off.

He passed Matt and David outside.

"David..." Matt began once Dylan was gone. "Could you give this to Dylan... Gina found it and I really don't wanna have this conversation with him." Matt handed David the ring.

"Whoa... uh yeah... okay." David took the ring and put it in his pocket.

* * *

The party had cleared out. Donna and David had gone to bed and just as Kelly had said goodnight to Steve and Janet, there was another knock on the door.

"Dylan?" Kelly was taken by surprise, "It's late, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry I... I just felt kinda bad for the way I handled things. So I thought I'd come with a peace offering." Dylan threw 2 tickets on the side table.

"What is this?" Kelly asked

"Honeymoon present." Dylan shrugged

"Another world round trip?" She folded her arms. "The same tickets you got when I was with Brandon..."

"Yeah so?" Dylan scratched his head

"So. Is this really a gift or are you asking me to choose again?" She asked

"It's... whatever you want it to be, Kel." He assured.

* * *

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" David asked

"Couldn't sleep." Kelly said, as her and David sat on the porch, "Dylan gives me this and claims it's a honeymoon gift." She scoffed

"Oh." David let out a deep breath, "Kel... about that. I didn't know whether to tell you or not but-"

"But what?"

David shook his head and pulled out the ring.

"Oh my god... you're gonna propose to Donna?!" She squealed

"No. Well, yeah actually I was but this... this ring's Dylan's."

"...What?" Kelly whispered

* * *

"You wanna tell me what this is?" Kelly came barging into Dylan's house once he opened the door.

"Where'd you find that?" Dylan asked

"Gina found it, gave it to Matt who gave it to David who gave it to me." She replied

"Oh." Dylan let out an exasperated sigh

"When did you get it?" She asked

"Same time I bought the tickets. The first set of tickets." Dylan nodded

"You were gonna give me this?" She asked

"Well yeah, until you chose Brandon." He sighed

"So why are you still holding onto it?" She asked firmly

"Does it matter?" He shrugged, crinkling his forehead

"Yes it does, Dylan. What do the new tickets mean?"

"I told you, whatever you want it to..." Dylan groaned

"That's not an answer." She scoffed

"What do you want them to be, Kelly?" He leaned forward

"Dylan." She warned

"Kelly." He mocked her tone.

"This is your way of fighting for me...?" She shook her head, letting out a nervous, frustrated chuckle, "You know what... they're honeymoon gifts." She said fiercely "Which I'm refusing. It's inappropriate."

"Fine." Dylan growled, "Your choice."

"Well, at least I made one!" She snapped

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared at her

"It means... thanks for nothing." She glared back, about to storm out, but he got up and pulled her back.

"That's not fair." Dylan warned

"No, no it's not fair. It's not fair that a lovely, handsome man wants to marry me, and instead of being happy, I'm here yelling at you because you bought a ring and -and!" She brushed her hair back in anger, and took a deep breath "You didn't ask me..." She shook her head and began to walk out.

"...Did you like it?" He asked eventually, once she got to the front door. She turned back to face him.

"I thought... I thought It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen." She breathed out.

"I'm sorry." Dylan sighed, "I'm sorry I ruined your day. Matt doesn't do that. He made you happy today... I wish it was me."

"But it's not..." She sighed


	10. Chapter 10

"So David did propose?" Kelly asked, as her and Donna had breakfast.

"Yeah... I know it's hasty but we've known each other all our lives. I don't wanna wait... not anymore." Donna grinned happily at her ring.

"I don't blame you. You and David belong together, it's that simple." Kelly smiled at her, "Plus now we'll actually be sisters." Kelly squealed hugging her.

"Yeah." Donna smiled. "It feels so right, just like I'm sure it does with you and Matt." Donna acknowledged

"Yeah..." Kelly sighed, but Donna noticed her face frown

"Kel?" Donna asked, observing her. "You alright?"

"Yeah... it's just Dylan somehow managed to ruin my moment again." Kelly groaned, brushing her hair back

"You haven't spoken to Dylan in like a week now, huh?" Donna asked

"There's nothing to say." Kelly sighed

"Kelly..." Donna began, "Now excuse me if this is a little out there but I can't help but sense a pattern. Every time you're with someone you allow Dylan to come between you. Are you absolutely sure there's no... unfinished business this time?" She asked

"Honestly Donna..." Kelly sighed, "I don't know. I usually don't ever admit it to myself but the older I get the harder it is to ignore."

"Is this about the honeymoon gift?" Donna questioned

"Dylan doesn't seem too concerned about that." Kelly rolled her eyes. "I looked in right in the eye, Donna. I asked him what they mean and he just shrugged it off as usual. Cool, calm Dylan McKay. He doesn't fight for anything... he doesn't fight for me."

"Well, not anymore." Donna added

"Donna." Kelly glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry Kelly. I love you but I don't exactly blame Dylan for not fighting anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelly hissed

"Everyone has their limits, Kel. Even Dylan."

* * *

"So, I figure we should have our engagement party sooner rather than later." Matt suggested as Kelly came to have lunch with him at his office. "Then that gives you plenty of time to focus on Donna for hers. After all, we're not in a rush to get married and her and David clearly are."

"Yeah, I got the bridal shower and the rehearsal dinner. Donna will want it all." Kelly laughed

"And you don't?" Matt asked

"Like you said, there's no rush." Kelly smiled sweetly at him. Of course she wanted it all. But she just wanted to get this engagement out of the way so she could focus on Donna's wedding to her brother. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She wanted all the same things Donna wanted... the showers, the big fancy celebration... she just wasn't sure who she wanted it with. A dark thought she kept burying deep down.

* * *

"You came?" Matt looked surprised as Dylan arrived at the girls' beach house.

"I was invited." Dylan sneered

"You wanna start trouble? Disrespect my engagement party? Or are you playing the Old friend routine still?" Matt scolded

"Kelly wants me here." Dylan warned, "See, no matter how mad we get at each other, we'll always be in each other's lives."

"See that ring on her finger?" Matt gestured over to Kelly. "That's something you have to respect. That's an order."

"So... what? You're gonna keep Kelly from seeing me?" Dylan let out a chuckle, "You can't control her."

"Oh look, my fiancee's calling me over." Matt forced a smile, "Don't you wish you could say that?" Matt glared before heading over to Kelly.

* * *

"You know when we were sixteen... I thought I'd marry Kelly." Steve chuckled, "Ain't it funny how far away high school seems."

"Last week feels like far away to me, Steve." Dylan shrugged

"How you coping with all of this?" Steve asked

"I'm coping..." Dylan sighed

"Well, my brother. It's been a long time since you were together. Soul mates or not, at least you're still friends. Supporting each other."

"Steve." Dylan shook his head, "We'll never be friends again. We can't be."

"But?" Steve looked confused, "Then why are you here?"

"Guess I wasn't so good at staying away." Dylan shrugged

"...You still love her, don't you?" Steve asked

"Soulmates, remember?" Dylan said bitterly, raising his glass in response.

"Dylan..." Steve took the drink from his hand, "You're not gonna ruin this right?" He warned

"Oh relax, Sanders." Dylan rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid anymore, alright? I wouldn't wreck something that meant this much to her."

* * *

It was 2am. Dylan couldn't sleep. He got up and tried writing since it was supposedly therapeutic but he couldn't get the words out. The idea of just how grim life will be from tomorrow morning onwards, gave him an aching feeling in his chest and sick one in his stomach. From this moment on, Kelly will be officially off the market. And not in some high school, she's parading around with some frat boy way. A real way. A committed way. Dylan shoved the papers out of the way and slumped back onto the couch. He brushed his hair back, and his eye caught the shiny silver diamond ring on the table, under the tickets. He should just return it. If not now, then when?

He looked at his watch, 2.05. He couldn't go to sleep, if he closed his eyes he'd be tormented by the images that haunt his dreams. He decided to make himself a cup of coffee and watch a movie. Glancing through his collection, one film particularly stood out to him, Casablanca.

"What the hell..." He sighed, putting the video in. "We'll always have Paris."

* * *

Dylan now connected to this movie more than he ever did. She ruined it for him. His favourite film now simply another painful anecdote about his life.

 _-I **f that plane leaves the ground and you're not on it, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon and for the rest of your life.**_

 ** _-But what about us?_**

 ** _-We'll always have Paris. We didn't have... we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night_**

 ** _-When I said I would never leave you._**

Dylan groaned, watching it was painful now. The memories of that summer came rushing back with this film. That was the best summer of his life. And right now, in this moment, it felt like the worst.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He paused the movie and got up.

Dragging his feet on the floor he opened the door and to his surprised, on the other side of it, was that blonde.

"Hi.." She breathed in a nervous whisper

"What are you doing here?" a confused look spread across his tired eyes

"I don't know." She shrugged

"Come in." Dylan sighed.

"Oh." She let out as she noticed what film was playing. Her voice sounded worrisome. He didn't know it but her thoughts were just as tormented as his. "Guess old habits really do die hard." She let out a nervous chuckle

"Why else would you be here?" He shrugged, joining her in a nervous chuckle of his own.

"I was laying in bed... next to-" Kelly began

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Dylan groaned, turning his head away from her as they were sat on the couch.

"Well..." She began again, "I was just thinking about my life and what things will be like tomorrow morning. An engaged woman, planning her wedding to this wonderful man... it's what would be the happiest time of my life, the happiest time for any young woman."

"And everything's all fine and dandy..." Dylan rolled his eyes

"But it's not, is it?" She trembled, and he turned to look her right in the eyes.

"I guess not." Dylan agreed

"You're probably wondering why I'm here..." She fumbled with her dress

"No." Dylan assured, "You don't need a reason... the door's always open, when it comes to you... I don't have much of a choice."

"And if you did?" She asked, looking deep into his brown eyes. It was completely silent between them. She took this moment to look at him. It actually took her breath away just gazing at his face for perhaps the last time she'd ever be allowed to take him in. He looked so handsome, his hair, his voice, the way he gazed back into her blue eyes like he could see what she was thinking. It made her feel weak and yet, comfortable at the same time. She felt at home. She felt like she found the other part of her and... connected.

"I'd probably still choose you." He breathed out in a raspy whisper. You could hear the sorrow in his voice. You could hear the assurance in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'd probably choose you too" She breathed out anxiously, "That's the problem... Every time I try to connect with someone else, it pales in comparison to what we had... But I tell myself it's the right thing to do."

"How's that working out for you?" He let out an exhausted sigh

"Dylan..." She shook her head, "You say all of this is my decision, yet every time I try to move on you're always there..."

"Kel... maybe that's not my fault. Maybe that's just... how you feel." He shrugged

"How I feel?" She scoffed, "I feel... that this wonderful man wants to marry me. He's proven his commitment."

"Well, good for him." Dylan rolled his eyes

"And you..." She ignored his remark, "You buy a ring that you never give. What you do give me is a haunting reminder of your declaration of love and claim it's a honeymoon gift?!"

"I said you _choose."_ He stared her down

"Why?" She glared at him, "Why should I choose when the last time I did, I found you in bed with Valerie."

"Yeah... because I saw you wearing another man's ring... And here you are again showing up at my door wearing yet another man's ring. I mean, Kel. What do you expect from me?!" He started to tense up

"I wanted you to fight for me!" She cried out, uncontrollably

"Well... I can't do that." Dylan sighed, "If you want to be with me, you need to come out and say it. I don't want you if you're not sure."

"I'm scared, Dylan... Matt is safe. He'd never hurt me..." Her voice trembled

"I know... We've never been safe. But we've tried holding onto our safety nets with other people, and it led us back here." Dylan took her hand and stroked it gently, comforting her "Our passion can't be duplicated. And yeah, sometimes it's deadly but... It's also what's kept us breathing."

"You're right... " Her face softened, "Why can't we let go?"

"Because..." He leaned towards her, "maybe we can't live without each other. We've tried but we're connected and no matter what we do that fire between us just won't burn out." His voice was low, in a raspy whisper, as his lips hovered over hers.

"It should..." Her lips parted, feeling weak as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"It would make things easier, yes." He nodded slowly, his eyes fixated on her mouth.

"Yeah..." She breathed out softly and they gravitated towards each other until their lips touched. As their bodies finally reconnected. Their hands finding their way home, after years of being apart. Her body sunk down as she laid back on the couch as he slumped himself over her. Locked in their familiar passionate embrace, they devoured each other until their bodies were one. They couldn't think, just desperately holding onto each other as they made love, wondering how they survived this long without it. They were finally home.

* * *

After an intense, pleasurable session, they lied on his living room floor, covered up in a light blanket.

"What made you come back?" She asked, as her head rested on his chest.

"I was at this beach in Baja." He replied, playing with her hair, "Surfing. And this wave, this huge wave was heading my way. Without thinking I went for it. It curled up, it was so long, I thought I'd fall because it shaped up like a tunnel. But then I saw the end... and I focused on it real hard... until I got out."

"So... you sorta saw the light at the end of the tunnel?" She asked

"Guess you could say that... It just made me realise something. It was over. As I surfed out of it onto the shallow waters, I realised the hard part's done. And if I had moved passed it then maybe so have you."

"I unfortunately didn't have that kind of clarity." She sighed

"Well the baby was a part of your body... you didn't just have emotional woes, you had physical ones. I'm sorry I wasn't there for it."

"...You're here now." She said softly, leaning her head up to kiss him. His nose brushed against hers, as she smiled at him. "Okay... I gotta go."

"Go?" He asked, as she got up, putting her clothes back on.

"I gotta speak to Matt." She concluded

"Do you know what you're gonna say?" He said, prompting himself up on his elbows

"That I chose." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, observing her

"Yeah... I don't wanna wait. Not anymore." She assured. He got up, pulled her towards him, and kissed her softly.

* * *

Kelly slowly opened her front door, as the sun was rising up. She slumped herself onto the couch, and glanced at her engagement ring.

She went over things in her head as she waited for Matt to wake up. She was filled with fear, if she was perfectly honest. She knew this was probably going to be the biggest risk she'd ever take. But her heart told her to give in to what her soul wants. She needed Dylan, and he needed her. Sure, the idea of a life filled with uncertainty with Dylan made her have her doubts, but she realised something that she never allowed herself to realise before. No one would be Dylan McKay... and no matter what life she could have, one without him, would only leave her desiring more. She never wanted to admit that without him, something was always missing. If she had married Matt, sooner or later, the passion, the craving for Dylan that flows through her body would want to be released. And deep down in her soul, the person she truly was, would want to be free. Only Dylan set her free. Only Dylan let her be herself. And it may have taken her a while to come to terms with it, but only Dylan's love liberated her.


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly shot up a glance as Matt woke up and headed over to the kitchen counter.

"Good morning!" She greeted sheepishly, trying to remain natural as possible.

"Hey." He replied, making his morning coffee.

"Listen..." She got up and headed over to him, "I wanted to talk to you about... something." She fidgeted.

"Can't now." He sighed, "I've gotta get to the office."

"Oh." She swallowed a gulp. "Well-"

"Shouldn't you be minding the store? While Donna plans her wedding." Matt interjected

"Oh shoot!" She gasped, rushing over to the bathroom, "I completely forgot! Okay then, erm... maybe we could have lunch together or after work?" She asked,

"Yeah..." Matt sighed, "Then we can discuss where you snuck off to in the middle of the night." He replied, nonchalant in his stance. Kelly was caught by surprise, speechless.

"I... I can explain that..." She fumbled. He ignored her, heading into the bedroom to get dressed. She dragged herself to the bathroom and put on the shower head.

* * *

Kelly stood under the shower, closing her eyes in desperation as the water flowed down her face to her back. Feeling completely lost as the aching feeling in her stomach began. She knew she had to do it. But telling Matt the truth was extremely hard. She knew she would have to hurt him, someone who had never hurt her. Dylan had hurt her so many times, and yet she was always ready to risk it all for him again. How could she explain that to Matt?

Maybe I'm just crazy, she thought. To the outside world her and Dylan were a train wreck. No wonder everyone, including her mother couldn't understand why she would pass up every woman's dream man like Matt Durning, for Dylan... an uncertain, unreliable life with Dylan. And yet, despite all of the flaws and tumultuous emotional adventures, she couldn't help but smile. She felt guilty about what she had to do, but whenever she thought of the hardships her and Dylan had faced, she also remembered the incredible, tender moments they shared. And that was something no one could understand. The connection between them, and how happy it made her. The happiest times of her life were with Dylan. There was something about those moments that made time stand still. He lead her to an escape, and it was the most peaceful, most satisfying, safest place to escape to.

Her mind began to reminisce her memories with Dylan, as she wondered what it was that made her throw everything else away for him. As the she stood still under the hot water, her head rested on the back of the wall. She thought about all the memories, the dark ones to the most passionate ones... Right from the beginning of where it all began, and how it was always there...

* * *

 _"Kelly, you gotta help me!" A seventeen year old Brenda begged as her and Kelly headed over to her car._

 _"Brenda, what's wrong?" She asked_

 _"Dylan called me last night... He was yelling and crying. Jack had called him from jail. His mother came... it's always a lot for him and he never talks about it. He hung up and stopped answering his phone. I tried going over there but my dad wouldn't let me. I'm afraid of what he might do to himself."_

 _"Brenda, he's an alcoholic." Kelly said firmly, "You can't save him from that."_

 _"Kelly!" Brenda said hysterically. "He hasn't shown up at school today. Please, I don't know how to handle this. You gotta help me, after all, you have experience with this because..." She paused_

 _"Because of Jackie." Kelly added_

 _"Please." Brenda pleaded, "You know how to deal with their addictions..."_

 _Kelly sighed, "Fine..." She finally spoke, we'll head over after school."_

* * *

 _"Oh my god!" Brenda gasped, as they snuck into Dylan's from the back door. He was lying on his living room floor. Empty bottles of scotch scattered around. "Kelly what do we do?!" Brenda panicked._

 _"Drag him into the bath tub." Kelly began. Both girls dragged his body, finding it hard to muster up the strength. Taking off his clothes and managing to place him into the bath. Brenda holding onto his upper body as Kelly held the end._

 _"Nice package." Kelly joked, and Brenda let out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes,_

 _"Now's not the time Kelly!" Brenda scoffed_

 _"No wonder you wanted to lose your virginity so badly." Kelly smirked, before placing him in the bath. She blasted cold water on his face as he grew conscious._

 _"What the-!" He yelled, his hand pushing the girls off of him_

 _"Dylan!" Brenda yelled, "What were you thinking?!" Dylan pulled himself up as Kelly handed him a towel._

 _"Just leave me alone!" He yelled_

 _"I will not!" Brenda yelled back._

 _"Brenda, stop." Kelly urged, "You don't argue with someone who's not in their right mind. Dylan go get dressed, Brenda come with me." Kelly grabbed her arm and headed into the living room._

 _"What do we do?" Brenda cried, "Look at the state of him"_

 _"Don't panic!" Kelly assured, "We're gonna take all the alcohol we find and pour it down the sink."_

 _"But he'll get mad..." Brenda said nervously_

 _"Don't let your emotions get in the way." Kelly warned, "You gotta do what's best for them... even when they might not like it."_

 _As Kelly poured them down the sink, Brenda began cleaning up the empty bottles that were scattered across the floor. Dylan entered once he was dressed and noticed what was happening_

 _"Hey!" He yelled, rushing over to Kelly, "What are you doing? I need that!" He grabbed the bottle from her._

 _"Give it back, Dylan." Kelly warned_

 _"Both of you, just get out!" Dylan yelled,_

 _"Dylan, give her the bottle!" Brenda snapped_

 _"No." Dylan glared at her, "You don't get it! I can't!" He stood there shaking_

 _"I get it..." Kelly slowly made her way towards him, "I do... You feel hopeless and you just want to forget." Her voice was so soothing, she made him calm down. No one had said that to him before. "You think at the end of the bottle, things will be different. But they won't. They weren't for my mother. And to be honest, it never is, even for me. You don't depend on the bottle."_

 _"I... it's all I have." Dylan sighed, "I can't give it to you."_

 _"Fine. Drink it." Kelly urged_

 _"Kelly!" Brenda yelled, "What are you saying?"_

 _"It's fine. He can drink it, while we are here. But that's it. Then you let us take the rest of the bottles." Kelly stared him straight in the eye._

 _Brenda looked nervously from her to Dylan. Dylan kept his eyes firmly on the bottle. "Deal." He finally replied._

* * *

 _Brenda and Kelly watched as Dylan enjoyed his final glass. Brenda whispered over to Kelly, "Thank you... I didn't know what to do."_

 _"It's okay." Kelly reassured._

 _"I gotta go. My dad will be fuming if he knew..." Brenda sighed, "Could you... watch him? I don't wanna leave him like this, but I also don't want my dad to know I'm here."_

 _"It's fine. I'll stay." Kelly nodded_

 _"Thanks, Kel. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, I know with Jackie it's hard enough." Brenda rubbed her shoulder._

 _"It's cool, Brenda. Don't mention it."_

 _"Done?" Kelly asked him once Brenda had left. Dylan nodded and handed her the bottles._

 _"No." Kelly shook her head, "You pour them down the sink."_

 _"No." Dylan refused_

 _"I let you have a couple drinks." Kelly warned, staring Dylan down till he eventually obliged. She stood beside him as he poured them down, one by one. Once he was done, he sank to the ground. Sitting on the kitchen floor, his head rested back on the kitchen cabinets. She bent down and sat with him_

 _"Thanks." He whispered... "I'm sorry you had to..."_

 _"I'm used to it. You did well." Kelly smiled gently_

 _"You and I... we've never been that close. Considering we've known each other for so long."_

 _"Things changed after 2nd grade." She chuckled_

 _"You and Sanders becoming the school's power couple." He rolled his eyes_

 _"Still hate popularity...?" Kelly joked_

 _"Yeah but... well, what you did for me today... you're still the same blonde from second grade who gave me half her cookie." He smiled_

 _"She's not here anymore." Kelly sighed_

 _"She was today... she is now." He assured, she looked into his eyes and smiled with gratitude._

 _"I gotta get going... you gonna be okay?" She asked_

 _"Yeah... thanks and... sorry." He shrugged, letting out a chuckle._

 _"Take care of yourself." She pleaded_

 _"Maybe I'll see more of you around..." He floated out the idea, knowing that they had hardly talked since they were kids. He watched her date Steve for years. She watched him date Brenda for the past year and a half. But just reconnecting after all this time, felt very comforting and familiar, no matter how long it had been._

 _"Okay, buddy." She joked_

 _"Okay, red." He winked._

 _"Hey, you haven't called me that since..." Kelly pondered_

 _"Since my pool party 2 years ago." He smiled and she smiled back, waving goodbye._

* * *

Kelly got out of the shower and headed into her room to get dressed. Glad she had to work at the office today because it would buy her some time before she saw Matt tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly stood impatiently in the store, waiting for her lunch break to go up and see Matt. Paralyzed by fear, as the time near approached. These kind of conversations were always hard. But this time, it was especially difficult, considering now she was a grown adult in a very mature relationship, she didn't think she'd be in this boat again. She didn't think she'd still be rescuing Dylan from his messes. Sometimes that was what drove her to finding something more stable. But as her mind wandered, she realized, that he too, has rescued her from hers, in ways that no other man ever did, or could.

* * *

 _"When I called you that morning on the boat... all I wanted to do, was hear your voice." She sighed,_

 _"You still want to?" He asked, heading towards her. She nodded as he cupped her head, and kissed her softly. "Come on," He encouraged, "Let me take you home."_

 _She got up as he wiped the tears from her face, and lead her to his car._

* * *

 _Driving round the round-about till he parked outside Jackie's house._

 _He turned off the car engine and turned to face her, putting a comforting hand over her lap. "Before you go in there... cut Jackie some slack, you have a lot more in common than you think you do."_

 _"Yeah," She scoffed, "Both blonde, both make terrible mistakes."_

 _"That's not what I see... I see two incredible women who turned their life around." He began, intriguing her interest. "Come on, your mother worked in an industry that nit-picked everything, she was criticized and vulnerable, and it didn't matter how beautiful she was. And yeah, she made a few wrong turns but this year, she stepped up. Took control of her life, raised three kids. Doesn't that remind you of someone?"_

 _"No.." Kelly rested her head back on the seat._

 _"You. Not too long ago you had the opportunity to get high when your father never showed up. But you didn't, because this year, you too, chose to grow. Don't you see, you and your mother are braver than you give yourself credit for. So don't be mad that some people in a school poll just see you as beautiful. You'll always be beautiful, but to the people that know you, you're so much more than that. You inspired your mother when Mel left. You inspire me everyday. Jackie doesn't love you because you're beautiful... and that's not why I love you either."_

 _She paused, and faced him. A smile escaped across her lips, "That's the first time you've said that."_

 _"Yeah well, I was afraid to before... falling for someone so quickly and deeply, you're afraid it won't last. But you being open and vulnerable, proving it's never too late to turn things around, makes me feel safe."_

 _"I get it... I used to try and turn off my feelings for you, afraid they'd be lost. But then again, I've never had someone understand me like you do."_

 _"I'll always be here." He assured, "You ready to go in?" He asked and she nodded_

 _"Thanks for... everything." She smiled before turning on her heel. "Oh." She paused, turning back, "One more thing... I love you too." She said sweetly, he couldn't contain his smile, her words warmed him._

 _"I know." He shot her a wink, before she headed off. He waited till she arrived inside the house, and drove off, smiling to himself._

* * *

The fondness of those memories made Kelly realize something, the reason why she had to end it with Matt. It was something Dylan said a long time ago, but still resonates to this day...

 ** _"_** ** _You know what they say about shooting stars? ...Can't share 'em with a friend."_**

 ** _"Well I guess they weren't talking about us..." She leaned back into his arms, as they wrapped around her_**

 ** _"People always talk about the big serious moments... we're supposed to be living for the big moments, one to the next." He began, as he stared up at the sky, "But this summer, was the first time I was able to stop, stop whatever I was doing and actually live IN the moment. And that's because of you. No matter what's going on in your life, you make the most of the little moments, you make them fun. Here I've been, so serious, so broody, trying to survive and then you show up this summer and made an average day so much fun. You've made ME fun, you made me laugh, you made me just simply, enjoy the moment. So if I haven't said it yet, or if I forget tomorrow, thank you. You made the little, mundane, everyday moments of life, so liberating..."_**

 ** _She looked up at him and smiled, as he stroked her hair. "It's all about the little moments." She leaned up and kissed him._**

* * *

Kelly made her way up to Matt's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called out.

She walked over to his desk. He indicated for her to take a seat.

"I wanted to... explain things." She began, anxiously fidgeting in the chair.

"Kelly... do you really think you need to? I mean, you think I can't figure out where you were?" He scoffed

"I guess not." She sighed

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked

"What?" She trembled

"Did you sleep with him? _Did_ you sleep with Dylan on the night of our engagement?" He said firmly. Kelly closed her eyes and rubbed her face. "That's all I need to know." Matt shook his head, "You can go now."

She sat there, staring at him, as he proceeded to ignore her. She didn't know what she could say to make it better, so she began to head out.

As she stood between the doorway, she turned back

"The little moments." She blurted out, he looked up at her in confusion

"What?" He groaned

"It's all about the little moments. There's nothing wrong with planning big moments, but that's all we do. We never stop and enjoy it... and if you take a step back, you'd realize we grazed over all the little moments to get to the next big one, and if we were meant to be together, the little moments would mean everything..."

"What are you saying?" He shrugged

"I'm saying..." She headed towards him, "I think you're amazing. You're the kindest, sweetest, smartest man I know and if I had envisioned what kind of life I'd want, I'd want it to be with someone like you. But you can't plan these things, you need to live and feel them. On paper, this is a perfect match, but in our hearts, we don't belong to each other. You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt, because you deserve so much better. But last night, I realized, if I loved you as much as I think I do, I wouldn't say yes to you, because I'm stopping you from finding the girl that makes the little moments so beautiful. The girl that you want to make plans with because the average day with her is already a big deal. You and I make plans to create something that should already be there..."

"You're right... sometimes I feel like I'm trying too hard." Matt sighed, as he sat down. She walked round the desk and took his hand,

"It shouldn't be this way. It should be easy-going." She assured

"So... with Dylan-?"

"-With Dylan everything feels so natural. That's why I know it's right. I know it's unbelievably unfair, but I hope that one day you'll understand."

"You know what's funny? I'm not even surprised." Matt took a deep breath,

"Are you mad at me?" She asked

"I should be... But maybe I've put too much pressure on this. Maybe I too wanted to force this to become something because I lost my wife."

"This isn't your fault. This is totally, inexcusably my fault." She assured, "And I'm so sorry for how I handled it. I guess I've never been very good at facing my emotions. But I do know that I love you. I want the best for you, and I'm sorry but that's not me." She took off the ring and handed it back to him.

"Okay." Matt got up, accepting it. "If anything I appreciate your honesty. I just hope Dylan's worth it."

"I gotta stop playing it safe. Wonderful, amazing men get hurt when I do. Sometimes you just, gotta go all in when it comes to love."

"Risk it all." He nodded and she agreed, "Well, I wish you good luck."

"You're gonna find your happiness." She said with certainty, "No one deserves it more than you."

"Yeah, well. Maybe I was wrong about your connection with Dylan. But I hope you're not." He sighed, getting back to work as a signal to send her out.


	14. Chapter 14

"You look worn out." Donna suggested once Kelly arrived home after work, "Was work that bad?"

Kelly joined her on the couch, took off her shoes and put her feet up on the coffee table. "Work was fine... Everything else was, well, a bit of a roller coaster."

"What's wrong?" Donna looked concerned

"I.. uh" Kelly groaned, "I'm just gonna come out and say it. I broke up with Matt."

"What?!" Donna gasped, "What? How? ..Why?" Donna stumbled with confusion

"I had to. I couldn't do it anymore. Everything is so up in the air... I'm tired of battling the thoughts in my head. I was tired of feeling torn..."

"Torn?" She asked, "Don't tell me this is about Dylan..."

"Well..." Kelly shrugged

"Oh, Kelly!" Donna rolled her eyes

"I know!" Kelly groaned, "I know what you're gonna say. But as long as I'm still in love with him, it won't work out with anyone else."

"Well, at least you're finally admitting things that need to be said.." Donna sighed

"This could be the best thing for me... Or my biggest regret." Kelly looked at Donna, longing for peace.

"Okay, look..." Donna said sternly, facing her, "Be real here, okay? Did you break up with Matt because you know who was messing with your head or do you really want a future with Dylan?"

"No I broke up with Matt because we weren't where we should be. We love each other but we don't have what you and David have. That real, true love. As for Dylan, you know exactly how I feel about him, it's how I've always felt... As for a future... I'd love to try but-"

"-But what?" Donna asked

"Dylan... fights for me _hard._ When he doesn't have me, or worse, when I'm with someone else. He makes me believe that soul mates exist and brings the kind of passion in my life that could last a lifetime. Until he _gets_ me. Then when things get deep, he pushes me away."

"Yeah, but you know Dylan gets scared of how deep he connects to you, he's never felt that strongly for anyone before. Might I add, you have that same fear, the fear of loss."

"Yeah, but Donna I never push him away, I hold on for dear life. He does the opposite."

"Kelly... The bottom line is, you're never going to know for sure unless you dive in. David and I have had our ups and downs, and on and off moments. But you gotta earn that kind of happiness. So you can choose to hold back in fear, live a mediocre life and probably be just fine... or you jump in with both feet, take the risk and... have everything you've always wanted."

"But how will I know for sure that he won't push me away when things get tough?" Kelly persisted

"Trust and faith are a choice, Kel." Donna assured

* * *

"Hi!" Dylan grinned as he opened the door to find Kelly on the other side of it.

"Hey..." She replied, walking in.

"You alright?" He asked, as she stood in the hallway.

"I... broke off my engagement." She said anxiously.

Dylan paused, unable to contain a smirk, "I can't believe it." He chuckled, beginning to head towards her, "Come here." He let out a whisper, as his arm reached out and slipped onto the small of her back.

"No." She pulled his arm off, and took a step back. "Here's the thing. It's all or nothing."

"What are you saying?" He chuckled in bewilderment.

"This is our last chance. Me and you. A real commitment. No more screwing this up. I chose you. It's all or nothing."

"A real commitment..." He repeated

"Yes." She said firmly

"Okay..." He shrugged

"Okay?" She crinkled her forehead, "That's it?" She scoffed, "Seriously just when I think you're ready and matured you turn around and-"

"Go on a date with me." He cut her off.

"-Do that..." She finished her sentence and stared at him. "What? What date?"

"Donna and David's wedding for a start." He sighed

"I'm the maid of honor." She placed her hands on her hips

"Every maid needs a groomsman." He smirked. She rolled her eyes, trying to conceal a smile.

"Okay." She finally accepted

"That's it?" He replied, "Just when I think you've matured-" he joked

"Okay, shut up!" She teased and he began to grin. Pulling her close, catching her off guard, he planted multiple kisses on her lips until she returned the kiss and deepened it.

His hands began to trail up alongside her waist, till they reached inside her t shirt. His thumbs caressed the sides of her bra, attempting to lead her to his favorite room. She stopped in her tracks and finally pulled his hands away.

"Dylan, I wanna do this right." She whispered

"Oh, we will." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her again, tugging on the waistband of her jeans.

"No... I don't wanna do what we always do, get caught up in the passion and have sex. I wanna take it slow. I want to... be sure."

"Kelly... we're not kids anymore. We've waited for a long time. I _am_ sure." He assured

"Maybe so, but I need to do this. For me." She tried to remain firm.

"Fine." He nodded, "But for the record, Kel. It's never just sex. Not with you."

* * *

Kelly and Dylan ordered Chinese and rested on his couch. It felt comforting. It was the first, official couple moment. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling safe as his arm wrapped around her, stroking her hair. She wanted him so bad, but she wanted to do things differently. She needed to see that he wouldn't get caught up and then respond by freaking out over the intensity. She needed to _be sure._

She was surprised how well he was taking it. No pressure. They watched tv and enjoyed making the most of the little things, as they always did. Making a little take-out dinner, a full-fledged fun experience. She could see them chilling like this, feeling domesticated and homey, forever. And as happy and relieved as she was to finally be in Dylan's arms, knowing the breaking things off with Matt was the right choice, and knowing that her heart truly belonged to the man holding her right now, she still felt doubtful. She couldn't shake off that heart-wrenching feeling that he couldn't fully commit. She knew he wanted to, but could he?

* * *

Dylan woke up, they hadn't realised they had fallen asleep on the couch. He watched her sleep as her head rested on his chest. It felt good to him. Not only did he have her back, but he could definitely see himself waking up to her everyday. It was a peaceful moment that brought him great comfort.

Trying to get up, without waking her was impossible. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning camper!" He whispered

"Hey." She smiled sweetly at him, sitting upright now.

"Hungry?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I gotta take a shower." She yawned

"I can give you a clean t shirt, if you like?" He offered, turning straight to a bag of clean laundry on the chair. Bursting it open he pulled out a white tee shirt and a pair of boxers. She chuckled, wondering how long that laundry has been waiting to be put away.

As she headed to the bathroom, he decided to make breakfast.

* * *

She got out of the shower, and stood there as she watched him make eggs. He looked so sexy in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. Not to mention shirtless. _Shirtless,_ she thought. _This no sex pact was going to be tough._

He turned around, and swallowed a gulp. She stood before him, wet hair, his plain white, oversized tee shirt that had damp patches making it just visible enough to drive him wild. _This no sex pact she wants is going to be tougher than I thought._ Dylan cleared his throat, _But I gotta do it for her._


	15. Chapter 15

"Look what the cat dragged in." Donna chirped as Kelly arrived home.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kelly mocked

"Let's see..." Donna observed her, "Same jeans, different t shirt... I can take a guess what happened..."

"We didn't... We're taking it slow." Kelly assured, Donna spat out her juice, laughing.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about you and Dylan attempting celibacy and... well that's it."

"Well, believe it." Kelly warned, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"In all seriousness..." Donna began as her and Kelly sat on the stools beside the kitchen counter, "You've been dreaming of this. Why the hesitation?"

"Because... Sex just blurs everything. We have this raw sexual magnetism towards one and other and it's hard to get a grip on things. Lord knows it's so easy for me to be seduced by him so... I want to _be sure._ I don't want to rush it and... lose him."

"I understand." Donna nodded, "But don't over think so much. -In fact, tonight you're coming out with me. Your head's been all over the place lately, and I want Kelly Taylor back. The life of the party, Kelly Taylor. You gotta find yourself again. No more trying to reach this ridiculous level of perfection."

"Finding my roots again sounds... fantastic!" Kelly beamed at her.

* * *

"Good morning." David greeted as Dylan opened his door.

"What's the occasion?" Dylan asked

"Heard the good news..." David smirked, and Dylan nodded for him to enter.

Once they were sat on the couch, Dylan began, "This was supposed to be low-key you know?"

"Oh relax." David assured, "It's only Donna and me."

"So you came to give me some brotherly advice?" Dylan chuckled

"Not exactly... I'm happy for you guys. But we need to have a chat. Man to man."

"Okay..." Dylan observed him

"Kelly is family, and she's had to get over you many times, don't put her through it again unless you're sure."

"What are you saying, David?" Dylan asked, sternly.

"I know you love her, but can you actually do this, this time?" David eyed him closely

"What do you think?" Dylan groaned

"See, that's what I'm talking about... this half-assed attitude, it's not enough this time."

"What is with everybody, talk it out, lay everything on the table... I'm not much of a talker... I just don't feel comfortable expressing my emotions. I feel them, and that's that. I just can't lay it all out there... that's not me." Dylan shrugged

"Well, you better figure it out. Because Kelly deserves more... You gotta decide, what's important to you. I chose to step up for Donna, when I realized she's the one. She adds to my life in a way that no other girl ever did. If you feel that way then make it known. Otherwise, give her a chance to feel it from someone else." David warned

"Alright, you wanna do this?" Dylan assumed, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "The idea of Kelly and I having this chance again was so far-fetched for me I want to pinch myself to be sure it's real. I can't tell you how happy I am that she's mine. I don't wanna screw this up again, David... I'm very well aware that this is my last shot."

"Good... glad to hear it." David nodded

"Good on you... for caring about her so much." Dylan sighed

"So why the low-key start?" He asked

"Hey, you know that's your sister's doing. It's never been an issue to make it known for me."

"So she's aiming for self-preservation..." David concluded

"Not to mention a no sex pact." Dylan cleared his throat

"What?" David cringed, "Wait... that's not gonna be an issue for you, right?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" Dylan replied, defensively

"Dylan, I'm just saying... I've been through that, it's not easy."

"Yeah well you were 16... If this is what Kelly needs to feel secure, then so be it... I just wanna know how long?" He grinned and David nudged him, playfully reprimanding him.

* * *

"No!" Donna burst into Kelly's room. "No red, not tonight."

"What about the whole finding myself again?" Kelly whined

"No... trust me, I know clothes" Donna warned

"And I know red drives Dylan wild." She smirked

"And you want to make sure Dylan's commitment is solid, so change it up a little, you gotta let him see what he can get. But imagine what he can have." She pulled out a tight, slinky, strappy black dress. "This will get his focus and also make him up his game to maintain you."

"You're the fashion expert." Kelly sighed, "Guess I gotta do what you tell me."

"Now, we'll see how long your" Donna cleared her throat purposely, "abstinence will last."

"Shut up!" Kelly chuckled

* * *

Donna and Kelly began their girls night with a dinner at the Peach Pit.

"So when do you think you and Dylan will make it publicly official?" Donna asked

"When the time is right, when I feel it's right... plus I want to respect Matt and the engagement we broke off. I don't want to flaunt it. Especially when I'm still finding solid ground with Dylan."

"Yeah, that's fair... and you're okay with seeing Gina at the wedding?"

"I'm sure she'll have some things to say..." Kelly groaned

"She kinda did. Apparently Matt and her have been talking... he's heading back to New York. She didn't need three guesses to figure out who you're with if you're not with him." Donna bit her lip

"Matt's leaving?" Kelly asked

"According to Gina. She told me last night, that he feels he had accomplished more over there than he did here." Donna recalled

"Well... good for him. I just want him to be happy... the fact that he's not holding a grudge just proves he's too good for me." Kelly took a bite of her burger.

"Kelly, I'm not gonna lie you're not the best decision maker, but you can't help this thing between you and Dylan. God knows Noah got sucked into my history with David." Donna replied, stuffing fries in her mouth.

"Yeah but Matt is just... _such_ good guy." Kelly affirmed

"And he'll find a great girl." Donna assured, pleasantly.

* * *

Donna and Kelly ended up at the After Dark. Finding a table upon the step with a good enough view of the club. David was already in his booth and Kelly spotted Dylan at the bar... and not alone.

"Who is she?" Kelly sneered, observing them.

"Never seen her before." Donna shrugged, noticing Kelly's glare, "You jealous, Kelly?" Donna let out a chuckle

"No!" Kelly snapped, "Just don't get the thing he seems to have for brunettes." She scoffed, taking a sip of her cocktail

"He doesn't." Donna groaned, "He has a thing for a blonde who confused the hell out of him so he uses brunettes as... distractions." Donna winked at her

"Awesome." Kelly moaned sarcastically and Donna playfully nudged her.

* * *

"Oh my god he's _still_ talking to her!" Kelly groaned, "He hasn't even noticed I'm here yet."

"Why would he?" Donna rolled her eyes, "God you are so paranoid."

"Look, he just gestured to Noah to bring her a drink!" Kelly fixated on them

"Right that's it." Donna got up, "You and I are gonna down some shots, and go dance." She pulled Kelly up "Party like it's 1990, Kelly and Donna style."

"Fine." Kelly accepted, "I could use a shot... or five."

* * *

Dylan spotted the girls on the dance floor and headed over. Letting out a whistle once he and Kelly were face to face.

"Why do you _always_ look so good?" He asked, looking her up and down

"As usual, to torture you." She sighed

"Haven't you done enough?" He smirked, and she coyly turned her head away, "Dance with me." He pulled her towards him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That is too good of a dress for you to wear without me around."

"You're here now." She sighed

"Want to keep me having to look over my shoulder? Fight some guys off?" He jokingly put on an aggressive tone.

"Would you have time? Or was the girl at the bar keeping you occupied?" She quipped. Dylan threw his head back and chuckled

"That's Cheryl. We worked together on a project. We met in Baja."

"Oh... smuggling drugs?" She teased

"No." He rolled his eyes, "We worked together recently."

"On what?" She asked, eagerly

"Can't I have any secrets, Kel?" He joked

* * *

"I think we're gonna head home, Kel." Donna exclaimed, approaching Dylan and Kelly while holding David's hand

"Yeah, I think I will too." Kelly nodded

"No, I'll take you." Dylan protested, Kelly turned to face him. David and Donna took it as their cue to leave.

"Dylan, I don't think that's a good idea." Kelly shook her head

"Kel..." He groaned, "I'd like to at least, feel like I have a girlfriend."

"And you don't because? I'm not having sex with you." Kelly hissed,

"Oh come on." He groaned, "Are you really gonna go there?"

She shrugged in response. He shook his head and headed over to his car.

She followed, calling after him, "Dylan!"

"What?" He finally answered

"Don't walk away from me." She warned

"Get in the car, Kel." He let out an exasperated sigh. She silently obliged.

* * *

He drove up to her beach apartment and parked outside. The whole car ride was silent. She grabbed her bag and was about to head out of the car.

"Wait..." He finally spoke, holding her hand. She rested her bag on her lap and faced him. "Look, I get that you feel that way. You have every right to protect yourself. But cut me some slack? I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you don't wanna sleep with me, I can live with that."

"You bring it up all the time..." Her eyes fixated on the floor of the car.

"Do I wanna sleep with you? Of course. Do I think about it all the time? Yeah, sex with you is amazing... so you bet! You're my best lover... and I'm always gonna want you. But," He paused, "I don't love you because I want to have sex with you... I want to have sex with you _because_ I love you."

"It just makes me wonder if you can wait..." Kelly said anxiously, baring her soul.

"To finally be with you... I'll do whatever it takes. I can live without sex with you, as incredible as it is. It'll be really, _really_ hard." He joked, making her chuckle, "But I can do it. Because I just want _you._ All of you."


	16. Chapter 16

"So have you sorted the line-up?" Kelly asked, as her and Donna planned the wedding. Sat in the peach pit booth, going over everything.

"Yeah, you'll be walking down the aisle with Steve. He's the best man." Donna replied

"Yeah, makes sense. Steve was David's first friend." Kelly nodded. "What about Dylan?"

"He's a groomsman. He'll be accompanied by Janet." Donna added

"That's great." Kelly answered.

"There's something else I wanted to run by you." Donna put the list down, and turned to face her.

"Yeah." Kelly said without looking up, grabbing some fries.

"There's someone else in town. And I've invited her to the wedding." Donna treaded carefully

"I already know about Gina." Kelly chuckled

"No... Valerie." Donna sighed

"Oh." Kelly paused, before returning to her plate of fries, "Okay."

"Are you okay?" Donna observed her

"Yeah... yeah of course. It's your day." Kelly concluded, smiling at her.

* * *

"Hey, red!" Dylan called out as he entered the peach pit. He pulled up a chair and joined the girls

"Hey you." Kelly greeted, followed by Donna waving.

"Getting pretty close now, huh?" Dylan referred to the wedding

"Yeah... thank god Kelly's helping me get organized." Donna replied, "I'm so nervous we won't be done in time."

"It's going to be perfect, Donna. Relax." Kelly assured

"Yeah, Don. Don't sweat it." Dylan nodded

"Thanks, you guys." Donna beamed.

"Well ladies, I bid you farewell. I gotta meet Steve at After Dark. But uh, Kel." He got up and stroked her hair, "Free for dinner tonight? My place."

"Sure." Kelly agreed. Dylan winked at her before saying goodbye to the girls.

"You two seem to be doing well." Donna concluded once Dylan had gone.

"Yeah..." Kelly smiled, "I almost can't believe we're together!"

"I'm glad." Donna grinned, "But how's the uh... taking it slow thing?" Donna teased

"Don't ask." Kelly groaned, "I'm trying so hard to stand my ground. It's gotten to the point where we can't even touch each other without sparks flying."

"You two are... strange." Donna sighed

* * *

"Steve." Dylan groaned, "You gotta help me."

Steve burst out laughing. "No can do man. You just gotta keep your mind off it."

"It's really hard." Dylan plumped himself on the bar stool

"Hey, believe me, I get it. When Janet was pregnant, there were moments where she was in no mood at all. You just gotta distract yourself."

"What are you saying? Rent an R-rated movie?" Dylan crinkled his forehead

"Whatever works." Steve shrugged

"See, that doesn't." Dylan shook her head, "It just makes me want her more. Come on, man. I've been waiting for my life to be _**here.** _I just wanna _**be** _with her."

"It'll happen. Stay strong my man. Whatever you do, stay strong." Steve warned

"Yeah, of course. I don't want anyone else." Dylan assured.

* * *

"Hi smush." Kelly greeted as Dylan opened the door

"Thought you weren't going to show." Dylan joked, approaching her, about to put his arm around her, but Kelly held her hand up

"Let's not make it harder." She warned, walking in. She noticed he had created a little picnic right on his living room floor. Blanket, candles and Chinese. He had moved his coffee table out of the way and covered the floor in cushions.

"Wow." She gasped, before bending down to sit on one of the cushions, "Dylan this is..."

"You like it?" He had a cheeky grin on his face. Beaming like a school boy, awfully proud of himself.

"I love it!" She chirped, he joined her on the floor, planting a soft kiss on the side of her jawline.

"Dig in." He ordered.

"So..." She began after a mouthful. "Did you hear Valerie's coming to the wedding?"

"No... I didn't know that." He sighed, he observed her as she continued eating. "That's behind us right?"

"Yeah." Kelly replied, motionless

"...Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked firmly. She finally looked up at him

"No." She breathed out, "We're passed it." She said in her most assured voice.

"Good." He smirked, putting his food down. Taking her box out of her hand, and pulling her in for a hug.

"Dylan..." She said softly, as she rested in his arms. "It's against the rules."

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"You saw me 3 hours ago." She smirked. But deep down she wasn't as calm as she appeared. They both expressed their love through physical touch, and she could see he missed that. He buried his face in her hair. Her scent only made him weaker. Her soft blonde strands felt good against his cheek. She lied back on his shoulder, breathing slowly. Without thinking, he began to trail kisses on the side of her neck. She knew she should stop him right now, but she felt paralyzed by his touch. She craved him just as much, and it was getting harder and harder to fight off.

Before she could think again, he had her on her back. Slumping himself over her. He continued to kiss her neck, until his mouth found hers. His hands caressed every inch of her body hungrily. His body pressed tightly against hers, desperate to be one. Holding the back of her head, he deepened the kiss. His other hand was still grabbing onto every part of her body aggressively. His hand then slipped behind to the small of her back, pulling her as close to him as possible. Her hands, which had been embracing his back, finally slid up to cup his face.

"Dylan..." She breathed heavily, "I can't."

Dylan looked up, jaw dropped, and fighting for breath. He nodded slowly as he tried to control his breathing. Seemingly disappointed, he remained understanding. He slowly crawled off of her, and pulled her up.

As she gained composure, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She sat on the floor, resting her back on the end of the couch, after pulling her tee shirt back down, her eyes locked onto his. All the desire they felt could be explained with one glance. Without a second thought, his head tilted to one side and suddenly his lips crashed onto hers again. After a long, longing, desperate kiss. He finally pulled away.

"Sorry..." He breathed out, and she shook her head,

"It's okay." She whispered. "I should go."

"Yeah..." He sighed.

* * *

It was definitely hard to fall asleep for both of them that night. Kelly had woken up in her own bed, wondering how it would have been if she had stayed at his. She could hear Donna banging about in the kitchen, obviously excited for the big day. David was at Jackie and Erin's the night before, away from his future bride.

Kelly knew she should get out of bed right about now. She had to be the bride's right hand woman. But she couldn't even recall the long list of things she had to do before 5 o clock tonight. All she could envision was Dylan, and how much she wanted to see him and **_be_** with him.

After getting up, showered, dressed and ready to go. She had placed the bridesmaids dresses and other wedding valuables in her car. Driving Donna down to the destination. Kelly decided she had to do one more stop before starting the day.

"Don't be long!" Donna warned

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Kelly assured.

* * *

Kelly drove over to Dylan's. She had nothing to say. No apology for last night. She didn't think she was going there just to finally sleep with him. She didn't actually have any valid reason. She was going to see him at the wedding anyway. She parked the car outside his house and sat there.

 _I don't even know why I'm here._ She thought. But I just NEED to see him. Just as she was about to get out of the car, Dylan's front door opened. He wasn't alone. Hugging a woman before she turned and headed off. As Dylan waved goodbye and went back inside, Kelly got a good look at her.

The girl from the bar. Cheryl. Kelly shook her head in disappointment, and drove off.

 _That's why._ She thought to herself, _That's exactly why you're not sleeping with him._


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly did her best to keep her focus off of her feelings. After all this was her best friend and brother's big day and the last thing she wanted to do was have them figure out something was wrong, or worse have a huge go at it with Dylan at the ceremony.

As she put on her bridesmaid's dress and headed to the lounge, she fiddled with the flowers for each of the girls to hold. As she rummaged through them, Valerie walked in.

"Hi, Kelly." Valerie greeted coyly

"Hi." Kelly replied, expressionless. Valerie stood there awkwardly. Her and Kelly hadn't spoken since she walked in on her and Dylan 2 years ago.

"Uhm.." Valerie wandered over to her, "I just wanted to say I heard from David... about you and Dylan. I'm happy for you."

"Happy for me." Kelly shook her head and scoffed, "When were you happy for me Valerie? When you encouraged Brandon to dump me on my wedding day? Or when you slept with Dylan?"

Valerie paused, thinking there was no point to bother. "I'm sorry about that. But I thought maybe enough time had passed for you to see I was doing what I believed was right."

"Maybe with Brandon... but how was sleeping with Dylan the right thing to do?" Kelly rolled her eyes

"Because." Valerie began "He needed me. He needed comfort. He was hurting... he thought you had chose Brandon and he was alone. You weren't there, you didn't see the state he was in."

Kelly remained silent. Valerie decided against pushing it and began to head out the door,

"Just so you know, I grew very close to Dylan. I was there everyday when he longed for you... and again when he lost. So I am happy for Dylan, that you guys found your way. -Even if you don't want to hear it from me."

Just before she backed out of the room, Kelly turned to face her.

"Valerie wait!" Kelly called out. "...Thanks."

She smiled politely and Valerie reciprocated.

* * *

The group along with the groom all waited in the lounge until they were supposed to head for the aisle. Donna was still in her room, getting her hair and make up done.

Just then, Brandon, Emily, Brenda, Andrea, Jesse and Claire all walked in. David was gobsmacked, surprised by the unexpected guests. Steve, Kelly and Dylan had all helped fly them in last minute.

Dylan then followed them in shortly after. As the gang exchanged hugs and greets, Dylan caught eyes with Kelly, whose demeanor grew cold towards his appearance. Before he could head over to her and find out what was wrong, Gina approached him.

"Already in the dog house?" Gina retorted, "I gotta say, I don't feel the slightest bit of empathy."

"Thanks, Gina." Dylan mocked

"You're welcome." She hissed, "Why should you two get to be happy after you tore everyone else down to get there."

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Dylan rolled his eyes, "Happy now? Got it off your chest?" Dylan asked, irritated

"Not even close." She sneered, walking off.

* * *

As Steve and Janet took their places at the aisle with David, and the rest of the gang joined Nat, and all the parents at their seats. Dylan grabbed Kelly's arm before she could head out

"What's going on with you?" He asked, bewildered

"Nothing." Kelly shrugged, "I mean, I woke up this morning wondering if I had been too cautious... Thinking oh maybe I could finally just let my guard down and be happy."

"What are you saying?" Dylan let out a nervous chuckle, "Is this about last night? Because I apologised for that... I don't know what to say, Kel. It was a moment of weakness."

"Which time? With me? ...Or the girl leaving your place this morning?" Kelly folded her arms,

Dylan inhaled deeply, realising exactly what had Kelly all riled up. "Cheryl..."

"Yes, Cheryl." She snapped

"Kelly, that's... that's so not what you think." Dylan rolled his eyes

"Doesn't matter anymore, does it?" She scoffed, about to head out

"Wait a minute." He ordered

"Dylan, they're about to start!"

"Look... I was gonna wait till after the wedding, but since you obviously have your mind made up about me... Here!" He pulled out a box from his suit jacket pocket.

"What is this?" She asked

"I told you." He insisted, "Cheryl and I worked together recently. She's a designer."

Kelly opened the box to find a wide, personalized ring on a chain. It had engravings all over. Kelly turned it around and began reading each one.

 _ **Paradise Cove... Casablanca... Playground... We'll always have Paris... Soulmates... Red.**_ She continued reading as the personalized engravings got cheekier, _**Best Lover... Smush... Sugar Tits... Blondie...**_

"I called her after you had ended things with Matt. She came by After Dark to give it to me, but I wanted to add one more thing. Which is why she brought the finished product over this morning."

"What was... uhm" Kelly was speechless as she gazed at it. "What did you add?"

"Read the inside." He suggested

 _ **Connected for life**_

"Oh." Kelly did not know what to say. Feeling slightly foolish for jumping to conclusions and at the same time incredibly grateful for this thoughtful gift. Before she could say anything to him the wedding planner dragged them both to their assigned positions.

* * *

After a glorious wedding, and a wonderful send off for Donna and David. The gang, as well as Jim, Cindy and Nat headed to the peach pit for a late night mega burger.

"So... who do you think will tie the knot next?" Cindy asked, all giddy

"We already did." Steve grinned, with his arm around Janet.

"Stuart and I aren't nearly ready yet. We want to travel first. Plus he's busy focusing on becoming a millionaire... which I can't complain about." Brenda said cheekily.

"What about you two?" Andrea asked Dylan and Kelly

"I don't know." Kelly replied shyly.

"One day." Dylan assured, turning to face Kelly and smirking.

"Well, I'm just waiting for Brandon to become president and make me the First Lady." Emily teased

"Start voting, kids." Brandon joked.

* * *

Dylan pulled up outside Kelly's beach house.

"Sorry about earlier." Kelly replied sheepishly

"That's okay." He sighed, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't yell at me for no apparent reason." He teased

"You know..." She began, "With Donna and David on their honeymoon... I have the place to myself." She turned to face him, suddenly they weren't joking around anymore. He stared into her eyes.

"You sure?" He whispered. And she nodded.

He followed her up the stairs. Both anxious, both excited. He had been waiting for this moment. It wasn't just sex they were craving. It was each other. Sex meant even more to them than most couples because it was their powerful way of expressing their love. In a way that couldn't be misconstrued, unlike talking, they understood each other very well physically and emotionally.

She opened the front door, and he shut it behind them. He placed his jacket on the same chair she had just thrown her handbag over.

"So..." He began, as they stood there opposite each other.

And just like that, their bodies crashed into each other. Their lips furiously found each others, barely coming up for air. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Aggressively embracing each others bodies as he lead her to her bedroom.

Throwing her on the bed and slumping himself on top of her. They both felt immense relief to finally be able to worship each other's bodies. A session filled with intensity and passion as they finally became one.

They hungrily embraced each other. It was about time. They had unleashed the beast, and there was no going back. They got lost in each other as they made love, all their aggression finally channelled.

They weren't just finally making love, they were finally connecting, bonding... It felt like they were finally breathing. Finally alive in paradise. To each other, their bodies felt like home. it felt thrilling as their souls communicated.


	18. Chapter 18

After an incredible week of finally being a couple. Dylan and Kelly fully embraced their happy ever after. A lot of laughs, a lot of chinese takeout and a lot of love making.

"I gotta get home." Kelly snuggled up to his chest in bed, after a morning session. Naturally Dylan had lured her into staying at his place even though they had the beach apartment to themselves.

"No you don't." Dylan stroked her head

"I do. I gotta pass by the store, and get some clothes."

"Or you could... move in with me." He suggested coyly. She sat upright and stared him down

"Are you serious?" She chuckled

"What?" He smirked, "We lived together for a while in college... and well, we are adults and finally in a somewhat mature relationship with minimal fights." He winked

"Minimal?" She mocked

"Well, what do you say?" He asked, prompting himself up on his elbows.

"I... wow, I am caught off guard not gonna lie." She shook her head, smiling. "I mean, yes!"

He pulled her towards him and held her tightly, kissing her over and over again.

* * *

Donna and David had arrived from their honeymoon and Kelly helped them bring their bags up. After discussing the blissful holiday they had, Kelly finally sat them down and told them they officially had the place to themselves.

"You're moving in with Dylan?" Donna looked shocked

"I know..." Kelly shrugged, she couldn't hide how giddy she felt, "It's all finally happening. Me and Dylan. No more fooling around or messing this up. We really want to commit this time."

"Well, that's great." Donna smiled at her, "It's nice to see you finally happy."

"It's about time." David rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dylan and Kelly moved her many, many suitcases into his house.

"Your shit takes up half the apartment." He sighed

"My clothes are my babies." She warned

"You got too many babies." He smirked

"Are you gonna help me move it all to bedroom?" She asked as he slumped himself on the couch

"Can we do that in a bit? I'm starving." Dylan groaned, rubbing his belly

"Dylan..." She folded her arms

"Please?" He put on those puppy dog eyes and held his arms out for her to come and snuggle with him. She didn't take long to collapse onto him.

He kissed her forehead, and rested his head on hers, enjoying her warmth and feeling her so close to him. After all the turmoil of their journey, they finally knew they had each other for life. And that was all the comfort and security they needed. Each other.

"You know." She turned to face him, "Since this is now my house too... I may redecorate a little."

"Excuse me?" He warned, and she chuckled, "Get used to it my friend. This is no longer your bachelor pad."

"Just don't make it pink, I beg you." He cringed

* * *

Kelly and Donna were back working together at the store. Kelly began going through sales and explaining everything Donna had missed during her honeymoon

"So I ordered more of these jumpsuits because they were selling out real fa-." Kelly paused and swallowed a gulp, holding her hand to her mouth.

"You okay?" Donna asked

"Yeah, I just feel.." Kelly felt like she was going to throw up

"Something you ate?" Donna asked

"Hardly." Kelly breathed out

"You haven't eaten? Kelly it's almost 4 in the afternoon!" Donna warned

"I just.. haven't had much of an appetite lately."

* * *

"Hey Don," Dylan said walking into the store

"Hey Dylan!" Donna greeted

"Kelly here? We got dinner reservations." Dylan asked, glancing around

"In the bathroom." She replied, "It's so good to see you two finally together."

"It feels good." Dylan grinned like a school boy. Sometimes even here couldn't believe they got their happy ending

"But Dylan..." Donna lowered her voice heading towards him, "I don't wanna alarm you, but Kelly threw up a couple times."

"Something she ate?" He asked

"That's what I thought, but she hasn't eaten. I even got her a mega burger for lunch and she barely touched it."

"You don't think..." Dylan began and Donna nodded

"I thought now she could finally be happy but... maybe she feels so overwhelmed that her eating disorder is back..."

"Nah, it can't be. She was fine at dinner last night. She ate a lot actually." Dylan assured himself as well as Donna.

"Maybe she thought she was eating too much... You know how she gets when she puts on a pound."

* * *

Dylan took Kelly to the same restaurant they had their first date after the planetarium.

"You loved this desert the first time round." He smirked, lifting up his spoon

"Not this time round." She chuckled,

Dylan rested his back onto his chair, "Kel, what's wrong?" He asked sternly

"Nothing! Why?" Kelly felt defensive

"You've only had a starter..."

"Because I've been throwing up everything else."

"Kelly, you should go to the doctor." Dylan said firmly

"It's just a flu, Dylan. Relax."

"Kel."

"Dylan, drop it!" She growled. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Once she had disappeared, Dylan called Donna,

"I think you're right. She's had 3 bathroom breaks the last hour! I can't find the diet pills in her purse, but if she is back on them we have a problem."


End file.
